The Brit and the Frog
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: All Arthur wanted was a restaurant! He didn't ask for a crazy adventure with an arrogant prince, a wannabe jazz musician and a loud firefly! Will he ever reach his dream now! Based off the Disney movie The Princess and The Frog!
1. Chapter 1

/to self/ Has this been done? I swear…I mean…it's so obvious right…it is…should I…er…

/turns to viewers/ Hi~! I'm back with a new story! Forgive me if this has been done before, it's just too funny!

I wanted to see _The Princess and The Frog _for a while! I finally saw it with two of my best friend and then the next day I bought the movie and watched it again. I didn't sleep at all when I first came up with this idea cuz my mind was racing with what I could come up with! Ugh! I must write this!

Since I'm pretty sure this has been done before, I'm going to try my best to make this different. _The Princess and The Frog_ is a Disney movie and there for there is singing. On that note, the characters will sing in this fanfic!

/deep breath/ Okay. Warnings. HUMAN AU! This may be a Disney movie, but Iggy may have a bit of a mouth. As for the rest of the story, there is Snapped!Canada, FruUk (one-sided), RussAmer, Fem!Italy, CanIta,"Fru"Ita and a couple different minor nations like some South American and African nations. Geez…that's a lot…

I've said enough! Let's start!

* * *

><p><em>A- Evening star is shining bright,<em>

_So make a wish and hold on tight,_

_There's magic in the air tonight,_

_And anything can happen._

A single star shined brighter than all the other stars in the open sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, making it a lovely clear night in New Orleans, Louisiana. There was a lavish mansion within the Crescent City, several windows still lit with the light of lamps. Up on the top floor, there was a soft woman's voice telling a story to two children. The kids were listening intensively, even though they had heard this story hundreds of times.

"…And the frog looked up with his big sad eyes and said 'Oh please Princess! Just one kiss! And then this evil spell will be broken!'" came an English woman's voice from a light tangerine orange decorated little girl's room. A woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes turned the page of a story book and glanced down to a little girl and boy sitting on the floor surrounded by the girl's dolls.

"This is my favorite part~~!" a little Italian girl cooed to her English friend.

The little girl was dressed as a lovely tangerine princess with a massively puffy dress, clutching an orange and white cat. She had short auburn hair that fell at her jaw in ringlets, completely with a princess crown, and she had large amber eyes. The boy had messy blonde hair and green eyes, just like the woman reading the story. He was wearing a simple prince's crown, matching the little girl's.

"And so the Princess took the little frog into her hands…" the woman continued. The girl leaned forward nodding her head. The boy leaned back shaking his head.

"And kiss the little frog!" the woman said with a smile. The girl giggled and the boy gagged.

'The frog transformed into a handsome prince and they both lived happily ever after…" the woman said and tied off a ribbon she had tied to a mannequin. She trimmed the ends of the ribbon with one swift snip.

"The end!" she said with a nod. The girl cheered and fell back onto the floor, her puffy skirt catching the fall.

"Ve~~ I love that story! Read it again, Ms. Kirkland!" cooed the little girl, sitting back up and hugging her cat. The woman smiled and patted the little girl's head.

"Not tonight, little Daisy (1)…" she said reluctantly. The little girl pouted, her hair curl drooping. The little boy crossed his arms, his large eye brows furrowing.

"There is no way I would ever, ever, ever kiss a frog! BLEH!" the little boy snapped, sticking out his tongue.

"I would kiss a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess~~!" Daisy cooed, petting her kitten that bore the strange resemblance to Daisy…The boy rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about kiss a frog! Frog's only turn into princes! And that can only happen if they're kissed by a princess! And princesses are GIRLS! You're a boy, Arthur!" Daisy said. Arthur stood up.

"What about the girl frog? Aren't they princesses under a spell?" Arthur asked, messing with the crown in his messy blond mop of hair. Daisy smirked.

"Alright then! Here's your princess, Arthur! Kiss her!" Daisy said and stuck a hat on her kitten that made it look like a frog. She forced the cat into Arthur's face and Arthur jumped back.

"NO! DAISY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arthur said as Daisy tackled him with a cat. As the wrested and laughed, the kitty jumped from Daisy's arms and landed on the ceiling, gripping it for dear life.

"Arthur! Daisy! Leave this poor cat alone!" Ms. Kirkland said, holding her arms out to catch the panic stricken cat. She shushed and patted the cat on the head, removing the hat from it's little head. The door to Daisy's room opened and a tall, strong man walked in with dark brown hair and amber eyes. Like Daisy, he had two hair curls in his dark hair.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" Daisy said, running to the man's arms. He scooped his daughter into his arms. He spun her around as she giggled and set back down.

"Daddy! Look at my new dress! It's it _bella_?" Daisy said and spun around, her puffy skirt bouncing, showing her dad her dress. Her dad, Avito (2), smiled and nodded.

"_Molto bella_, my dear! Thank you very much, Mrs. Kirkland!" Avito smiled, taking his daughter into his arms again. Before Mrs. Kirkland could answer, Daisy began pointing frantically at something.

"OH! OH! OH! DADDY! Can I have a dress like that? Please! Please! Please!" Daisy cooed, pointing to the dress the princess in the story book was wearing. Avito smiled at Mrs. Kirkland.

"Uh…would you mind…" he began.

"Say no more, Mr. Vargas. Anything for my best customer!" Mrs. Kirkland said glancing behind her at the many other tangerine princess dresses she made for Daisy. Arthur pulled on his coat, trying to ignore that spoil brat Daisy.

"Come on, darling. Your father should be home soon!" Mrs. Kirkland said, getting on her own coat and holding out her hand to Arthur. Arthur smiled and took his mother's hand. They left Avito and Daisy's house to catch the evening trolley. Arthur loved riding through this neighborhood! All of the houses were so big and beautiful! Elegant and fancy people must've lived in them…Those houses didn't last long and seemed to shrink in size to small little cabins barely big enough for one person. But, a couple families lived in the small neighborhood where Arthur, Mrs. Kirkland and his father, Mr. Kirkland lived. Sure enough, Mr. Kirkland, a man who bore the identical look to his only son, was home when Mrs. Kirkland and Arthur arrived at home. Mr. Kirkland knew many different things from all around the world, including cooking. He knew how to prepare a proper French dinner, or a German breakfast, or something simple like American soul food. Mr. Kirkland stood at a large pot filled with gumbo as Arthur stirred it carefully.

"Do you think it's done, Arthur?" Mr. Kirkland asked. Arthur looked into the pot and nodded.

"Yes father! I'm sure!" Arthur said.

"Alright…I'm gonna try it…" Mr. Kirkland said and held the spoon to his mouth, slowing moving it to his mouth.

"Here I go…I hope you're right, Arthur…" Mr. Kirkland said. Arthur bit his lip.

"WAIT!" Arthur said suddenly and took the spoon from his father. He added a bit more hot sauce to it and tried it himself. Arthur had no taste in food what so ever. His father was the real cook of the family, but Arthur wanted to be just like his father! Mr. Kirkland tried to food. He paused.

"Well, Arthur…this…" he began. Arthur raised his brow, waiting for his father's word. Mr. Kirkland looked to Arthur with a smile.

"This is the best gumbo you've ever made!" Mr. Kirkland said and hugged Arthur, taking him into the air. Arthur laughed as his father spun his around.

"Honey, I think our son may have my gift!" Mr. Kirkland exclaimed. Mrs. Kirkland stood up from her work and walked over to Arthur and her husband.

"He'd better! Then maybe he'll stop burning everything he makes!" Mrs. Kirkland said. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Mother!" he snapped. Mrs. Kirkland smiled and kissed her son on the nose.

"Sorry love, but it's true…" she admitted. Arthur ignored his mother and went to the back door. He was so proud of himself for making such good food (with his father's help) he wanted everyone to know!

"Hey everybody! I made gumbo!" Arthur exclaimed outside the door. As so as Arthur's little voice filled the night air, everyone in the neighborhood sat out on the Kirkland's back porch, trying some of the delicious gumbo Arthur (kind of) made. Arthur and his parents moved to America from Great Britain when Arthur was little. Mr. Kirkland said that America had more opportunity for a restaurant and needed his special touch of worldly cuisine. Plus, moving so far away could be an adventure! Arthur didn't remember what it was like living in London, but he like living in America. The Kirkland's were accepted into their American neighborhood quickly, a lovely thing for a small, poor English family moving from so far away…Later on into the night, Arthur and his parents sat in Arthur's tiny bedroom.

"You see Arthur, good food can bring people together. That's what I want to do with my restaurant!" Mr. Kirkland began and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and showed Arthur a picture he had seen many times of a bright happy restaurant filled with people.

"People are going to come from every corner of the world just to taste my food," Mr. Kirkland said.

"Our food, father…" Mr. Kirkland chuckled. He wrote something in the top corner of the picture.

"Right. Our food…" he said, finishing writing "Arthur's Place" in the top corner. Arthur looked out the tiny window of his bedroom and up to the sky. He gasped and went to the window.

"Mother! Father! Look, a star! All of Daisy's storybooks say that if you wish on a star, it has to come true!" Arthur said. Mr. Kirkland patted his son on the shoulder.

"You can wish on that star Arthur, but you need to remember it can only take you part of the way there. Some hard work from you never hurt, right? With that…" Mr. Kirkland said. He ruffled Arthur's thick blond hair.

"You can do anything you set your mind too…" Arthur smiled softly at his father. Mr. Kirkland leaned closer to Arthur and held his finger to Arthur's nose.

"But promise me one thing, Arthur. Never lose sight of what's really important, okay?" Mr. Kirkland asked. Arthur nodded frantically.

"Yes! Yes, father!" he said. Mr. Kirkland kissed his son's forehead.

"Good boy. Get some sleep Arthur…" he said. Mrs. Kirkland kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Good night, darling…" she said before she left. Arthur's parents left his room and Arthur sat on his bed, holding the picture of the restaurant in his hands. Arthur turned back to the star in the clear sky and hugged the picture tight to his chest.

"Please…please…please…please…" he begged soft under his breath, wishing so hard for his father to have the restaurant he always wanted. Arthur looked up to the sky, feeling hope in his heart. Breaking him from his hopefully trance, there was a strange sound next to Arthur.

"Ribbit…"

Arthur looked down to the window sill and saw a normal, ordinary frog. The frog and Arthur stared at each other for a moment. The frog ribbited again and Arthur screamed. He ran out of his room to find his parents! Daisy cursed him! He's seeing frogs everywhere now~!

_~18 years later~_

Not mush had changed in Arthur's tiny bedroom since he was five years old. Sure, he didn't have his old toys anymore and the furniture looked a bit more grown up. As for things growing up, Arthur was no longer an awkward little boy anymore. He was a handsome young man, still with messy blond hair, green eyes and (unfortunately) blocky eyebrows. He opened the door to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, still dressed in his night time waiter outfit. Well…it's not really an outfit…it just a silly collar with a bowtie (3), cuffs around his wrist and a black apron around his waist. That was all. No shirt, pants, nothing…Night life in America was so strange! Arthur stretched and yawned, it had been a long night of serving drinks to people. Arthur went to the drawer of his dresser and he opened the top drawer. Arthur fumbled in the pocket of his apron.

"Well…Mr. Arthur…not a good night for tips…" Arthur muttered to himself and threw the couple of coins into a tin can inside of the drawer. He pushed it to the back of the drawer with several other can filled to the brim with money.

"But, every penny counts!" Arthur said hopefully. He looked to a picture frame resting on the top of his dresser and smiled.

"Don't worry, father. I'll get that restaurant for you if it's the last thing I do!" Arthur said to a old picture of his father, dressed in a British military uniform and saluting. Arthur yawned once again and walked over to his bed, not bothering to change out of his awkward work clothes. He flopped down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. He wanted to just lie there and sleep for as long as he wanted, but Arthur's alarm clock went off. Arthur didn't moan or anything, something like this happens all the time. He hit the alarm clock with his foot and rolled off of his bed. Arthur went to his wardrobe.

"Well…goodbye strange night jobs…" Arthur said starching his messy hair. He took another outfit off of the coat hanger. This one was a sunny yellow polo with white pants.

"Hello modest day jobs…" Arthur said and got ready for his second job of the day.

* * *

><p>(1) Daisies are the national flower of Italy. I thought it would be a lovely name for Nyo Italy!<p>

(2) If you read some of my other fanfics, Avito was the name I gave Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome isn't Italy's dad, but I wanted Daisy to still call him "Big Daddy" in later chapters. I thought that would be cute and funny!

(3) Arthur wears a bowtie now. Bowties are cool. (Lol! Doctor Who reference!)

Daisy's kind of a brat. She was a little girl at the time…I was a little girl once...they want EVERYTHING! At least she's cute~~!

I wanted to cut this chapter after Arthur sings "Almost There" but that would have been SO long! The next chapter will have some good characters in it! Even out tres bien prince~!

Arhtur's suppose to be a waiter…I couldn't have work around Sexy Waiter!England! It just had to be done! ;3

Tell me what you think so far! Is it good?


	2. Chapter 2

/yawns/ I'm so tired~~~…Stupid school…AND I HAVE TO WORK TODAY? Grr~~! I hate that... At least this is updated and out of the way! That makes me smile! Anyway, enough of my talking…let's get to the fanfic and the music~~! (Yes, there is singing in this chapter...)

Towards the end of chapter, everything Arthur says that's in italics is supposed to be sung!

* * *

><p>Arthur was the hardest working man anyone had ever known! All he did for most of his adult life was work every minute of every day until he had the money he needed for his restaurant. That being said, he never had time for fun or the enjoyment that comes from life, a hard thing to avoid when you live in New Orleans! The city was always so lively, even in the morning. As Arthur board the trolley heading to town, he sense that there was music in the air today, but he didn't quiet know why. Arthur simply ignored this feeling and went back to reading his English literature from his home country. Arthur was engrossed in his reading that he didn't hear the giggling of several young women. That or the music in the air today was too loud… The girls had ever right to giggle and swoon, Arthur was very handsome with his messy blonde hair and green eyes. He never had time for a relationship though; he was too busy with work. The trolley came to a stop and one of girls sitting next to Arthur turned to say hello to him. When she turned around, Arthur was gone, off the trolley the second it stopped. Arthur pushed his way through people, hoping he wouldn't be late for his shift. Arthur could clearly see the diner from where he stood but just as he was about make his way to work, Arthur's path was crossed by a street performing jazz band. New Orleans was know for it's jazz music, tons of people in the city played jazz music. Arthur was a music man himself, he like listening to music and playing it as much as the next guy. But today, he was in no mood for music! Arthur needed to get to work! He tried to make his way through the performers, but one of them took Arthur by the hand and spun Arthur around, dancing with the young British man. Arthur wasn't a man for dancing, especially with another man! Sure, the jazz player was just being funny, but still! Arthur took his hands away from the man and went on his way. The jazz player shrugged his shoulders and went on playing. Even earlier in the morning, the people of New Orleans still needed their breakfast and Arthur was happy to serve it! Arthur made the best of his tow jobs, thinking that being a waiter meant that he got to meet all the people of the city! Of course, he couldn't do much of anything else. The chef FORBADE Arthur from coming into the kitchen. Arthur burned everything he touched; he didn't exactly get his father's cooking gift like everyone said…But Arthur was good at carrying heavy trays, but his people skills could be better…If there was one thing Arthur was good a cooking it was beignets (1)! The chef always made the fried dough Arthur needed and all he needed to do was just sprinkle the honey and powered sugar over them. There was no way he could mess that up! Of course, Arthur was no the only man busy at work this morning. On a corner of the many streets in New Orleans, a shifty dark skinned man sat behind a table, three cards before him. He turned one of the cards over and showed the Austrian aristocrat who sat across from him. The card had a heart on it, symbolizing love. The Austrian man shrugged, he had such a strange accent most woman just laughed at him. The dark skinned man smiled at the man, his eyes narrowing behind the skull shaped mask he wore. The man put purple powder on a card and blew it on the Austrian man. The Austrian man smiled, his accent problem was fixed! He handed a silver coin to the masked dark man and left the table. To test out his new found voice, the Austrian man saw a young Hungarian woman was looking in a shop window. He walked up to her and tried to speak, but his voice was lost or not existent at all. That masked man took his voice away! The woman paused and looked at the Austrian man. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, he had nothing to say. To the Austrian's demise, the woman walked away leaving him alone. The masked man peered around the corner at his customer. He didn't matter the outcome of what he had done, as long as the masked man was paid! He flipped the coin into the air and it was caught by the masked man's shadow. The shadow looked just like the masked man; but the shadow had a fedora and narrow soulless eyes. The shadow smiled, a sharp toothed grin spread over it's face. The masked man smirked with the shadow. The masked man looked across the street, where a little girl in a blue dress, with her dark hair pulled back in pigtails with big red ribbons, sold newspapers. The rich a wealthy Avito Vargas pulled up to the little girl and bought on of her newspapers. He drove off in his car leaving the little girl with a handful of money. Her face lit up and she waved to Avito, trying to thank him. The masked man gripped his simple little coin in anger. Why would a brat get more money than he does? Avito drove to his mansion to pick up his daughter, Daisy, who had matured into a lovely young woman. She hoped into the car next to her father and Avito handed her the newspaper. Daisy's face lit up and she hugged the paper to her chest. On the front page of the page showed the picture of a handsome man with wavy blonde hair and a slight beard. The headline read "Royalty Visits New Orleans!". The reports of the day where true, as the man from the picture stood up on a luxury ship before the adoring public of New Orleans. He was dressed in a blue jacket and bright red pants with crown on top of his glittering golden hair, clearly a prince. He smiled at the sight of the city, what a sight to behold. The prince pulled off his blue jacket, now dressed in a normal tan vest and pants. He threw off his crown and put on a newsboy hat to match his clothes. He took an accordion, his musical interment of choice, under his arm and dash down the boat starts. He was greeted by a group of adoring woman. The handsome prince winked at the woman, causing them to swoon and giggle. Meanwhile on the ship, a skinny, shaken up little man walked down the stairs carrying all of the prince's luggage. The prince's crown rested on the stairs and the pale boy tripped over the crown causing him to fall down the stairs. No one bothered to come help the pale man up. Figures, no one ever cares about him…Meanwhile, the prince and his many fans roamed the streets of New Orleans. The prince wanted to blend in with everyone else, but it was just too hard! The prince passed by a diner, where a man sat and ate food and Arthur cleaned off a table. The prince looked over at Arthur and winked at him with a smile. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked back into the restaurant. The prince shrugged it off, he can't please everyone…He walked off from Arthur and his day job.<p>

"Uh…_camarero_, another cup of coffee please?" asked a Spaniard sitting at a table with a very loud, messy little boy who bore the resemblance to a younger Daisy.

"Of course, sir!" Arthur called to him, going to the coffee pot.

"Oy! Arthur!" came a thick Scottish accent. Arthur turned to a table to see all his friends.

"Good morning Ian (2)!" Arthur smiled.

"All of us where going to go out dancing tonight, we where! You wanna come with us?" Rhys (3), a Welch man, asked. Arthur bit his lip.

"Look guys, I'd love to go but…" Arthur began. The men sighed.

"Let me guess…yeh have teh work, don' yeh? (4)" Ian sighed, resting his head on his hand. Yao, a small Chinese man, sighed.

"Why do you have to work Arthur? And it's Mardi Gras, aru! Plus, I was really looking forward to dancing with you tonight, aru!" Yao cooed. Arthur sighed. Oh Yao, why do always the right things to make Arthur's heart melt?

"Sorry Yao…I can't come. I can't dance to begin with and…" Arthur began.

"Here are your pancakes, sir!" he said, handing a Thai man a plate of pancakes.

"I have to work a double shift to…" Arthur continued. He pulled a napkin from his apron and handed it to the little dark hair boy with the hair curl.

"Here's a napkin for you!" he smiled at the little boy, messy with jam from eating a Danish (no, he wasn't eating Denmark…). Before Arthur could finish speaking to them, Rhys interrupted.

"We know. You need to work a double to save for you restaurant, you do…" Rhys sighed.

"All yeh ever do 's work, Arthur!" Ian snapped. Arthur shrugged.

"Sorry…maybe next time…" he said and walked back to the kitchen. As he walked away, he heard Ian saying "See? Told yeh he w'uldn't come!" Arthur ignored them, saving money was more important to him.

"Are you still talking about that restaurant of yours?" asked Juan (5), the heavyset chef with dark skin and dread locks.

"Juan, I thought I was the only one who burned food here! You're eggs are burning…" Arthur said.

"There is no way you're ever going to get close to that payment, man!" Juan snapped, taunting Arthur. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I'm getting close and closer every day!" Arthur snapped back. Juan raised his brow at Arthur.

"Really? How close?" Juan asked.

"I think you should get me my flapjacks instead of making fun of my goals!" snapped Arthur. Juan scoffed and handed Arthur the pancakes. Just then, Avito walked into the restaurant.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Vargas!" Arthur smiled. Avito smiled back to him and sat down at a table by the window.

"Good to see you again, Arthur!" Avito said.

"Congratulation on being elected Emperor of the Mardi Gars parade!" Arthur praised.

"It completely caught me by surprise!" Avito said. He lowered his voice, but was still loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"For the fifth year in a row!" he said and Avito and Arthur began to laugh.

"I believe these fresh beignets will help celebrate!" Arthur said and set a plate of beignets in front of Avito. The door to the restaurant was kicked open and Daisy bounced in.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR~~~!" Daisy said flailing around the newspaper. She got right up in Arthur face, waving the paper in front of him.

"Did you read the news~~? Tell him! Tell him Daddy!" She cooed, sitting next to Avito.

"Well…" Avito began.

"PRINCE FRANCIS OF THE REPUBLIC OF FRANCE IS HERE IN NEW ORLEANS~~~!" Daisy said and squealed like a fangirl. Daisy opened up the paper and looked at the French prince. She sighed in a dreamy way.

"Isn't he _così bello_~?" Daisy cooed, hugging the paper to her chest. Daisy turned to her father.

"Now tell him! Tell him what you did, Big Daddy!" she said.

"Well…I invited…" Avito began again.

"DADDY INVITED PRINCE FRANCIS TO OUR MASQUERADE BALL TONIGHT!" Daisy exclaimed, overwhelmed with excitement again.

"Tell him what else you did, Daddy!" Daisy said. Avito paused, skeptical about starting another statement. Daisy seemed quiet though…

"And he's staying…" Avito began.

"AND HE'S STAYING AT OUR HOUSE AS DADDY'S PERSONAL GUEST!" Daisy exclaimed suddenly. What was Avito thinking? Daisy was never quiet! He spoke too soon…

"That sounds exciting Daisy! But, if you want a prince so badly, I have a bit of advice!" Arthur said.

"My mother says that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach…Honestly, I'm not sure why she told me that…I don't need a man…" Arthur said, picking up one of Avito's beignets. Daisy smiled widely and took the beignet from Arthur.

"Ve~! You're a genius Arthur! I'm going to need hundreds of these man-catching beignets at the party tonight!" Daisy said. She took Avito's wallet from his jacket pocket. She took out a ton of money and rushed over to Arthur.

"Will this cover it~?" Daisy said, shoving the money to Arthur. Arthur's eyes lit up in amazement.

"Y-Yes…yes this will cover it nicely!" Arthur smiled. He gripped the money tightly.

"This is it! This is all the money I need for my restaurant! I'm finally getting my restaurant! TAKE THAT, JUAN!" Arthur exclaimed, turning to Juan. Juan gave him a look.

"And I'm finally getting my prince! Come on Big Daddy! I need to get home and get ready for tonight!" Daisy said, pulled her father out of the restaurant. In the back corner of the restaurant, the masked man from the street lowered the menu he was looking at. After hearing all of what that loud mouth Italian said, his plan should work perfectly.

HETALIA!

Two men moved a sign that read "Like, Totally Realty" away from an old, run down sugar mill.

"Thank you so much Mr. Laurinaitis and Mr. Łukasiewicz!" Arthur said to the brunette and blonde men carrying the sign.

'We'll have the paperwork ready for you after Mardi Gars, Mr. Kirkland!" Toris, a timid, nervous man, said.

"Will you two be at the Vargas' masquerade ball this evening?" Arthur asked. Feliks, a bolder man than Toris, nodded his head.

"Of course! We wouldn't, like, miss it for the world!" Feliks said.

"Bring the paperwork to the party and I can sign it there!" Arthur said. Feliks nodded.

"You got it, Arthur!" he said as he and Toris walked away. Once Feliks and Toris were gone, Arthur turned to the sugar mill, looking up at it with pride.

"Table for one, please!" came a woman's voice from behind Arthur. Arthur turned around to see his mother standing there.

"Mother!" Arthur smiled, walking over to his mother. She held something in her hands wrapped in a red ribbon.

"I brought something for you. I thought it might help you get started!" Mrs. Kirkland said. Arthur paused and looked at the present in his mother's hands.

"Father's cooking pot…" he sighed. Arthur felt a wave of memories flow over him as he looked at the beat up old pot. Memories of his father cooking and the family being together. Mrs. Kirkland saw her son's eye grow misty. She walked over to Arthur and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright dear. I miss him too…" Mrs. Kirkland said. Arthur whipped his eyes and nodded.

"Right…let's go inside and see this new restaurant!" Arthur said and ran over to the doors of the sugar mill. Mrs. Kirkland followed him and Arthur pushed open the door to the sugar mill. Both of them were overcome with dust and dirt. Arthur didn't care though, he ran into the building and stood in the middle of the room.

"Look mother! Doesn't it just make you want to cry?" Arthur exclaimed. Mrs. Kirkland bit her lip. There was dirt, cobwebs, and dust everywhere! It looked like a lot of work to clean…

"Well…cry is an appropriate word…" Mrs. Kirkland said. She walked over to Arthur and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey…this place is wonderful, but it's such a shame you're working yourself so hard…" Mrs. Kirkland said.

"Mother! I can't give up now! I'm so close and I want to make sure all that hard work worth it!" Arthur said.

"But Arthur, I want for you what me and your father had. Love. You can marry a nice girl, or that Yao man you fancy, and love happily ever after!" Mrs. Kirkland said. Arthur turned bright red, but tried to ignore his mother's last comment.

"I'm sorry mother…I don't have time for that…_That's just gonna have to wait a while_…" Arthur said.

"How long are we talking?" Mrs. Kirkland asked. Arthur led his mother over to an old spool that looked like a table and sat her down. He pulled a sheet that covered a window off and set it over the table like a table cloth.

_Ain't got time for messing around  
>And it's not my style<em>

"I want some grandchildren!" Mrs. Kirkland exclaimed. Arthur bent down next to him mother.

_This whole town can slow you down  
>People taking the easy way<em>  
>Arthur took out the old picture he and his father use to look at of their dream restaurant and showed it to his mother.<p>

_But I know exactly where I'm going  
>And getting closer, closer, every day!<em>

In Arthur's mind, the sugar milled transformed into the restaurant of his dreams. There was a large chandelier, two large staircases and many well dressed waiters waiting for orders from their boss, Arthur. Arthur was dressed in a white suit with a white top hat, looking rather sophisticated.

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Tribes and tribulations have had my share  
>There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there<em>

Arthur sang as he danced through his imaginary resultant, helping the waiters with the preparations for the evening. Of course, in Arthur's mind, he excelled at everything he did, doing everything so much better than the waiters. Arthur ventured into the kitchen, where he was never allowed to go before.

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
>But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<em>

Arthur helped the cooks by fixing their food and adding thing to different dishes. He picked up a bowl of whipped topping and added a splash of sweetness to all the desserts. He swapped the whipped cream for flower and stuck them into the pockets of all the waiters, making them look presentable!

_So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are going my way<br>Just doing what I do  
>Look out boys I'm coming through<em>

Arthur opened the doors to the restaurant and tons of people flooded in. The waiters all sat them accordingly as Arthur bounced around the restaurant, helping out in anyway he could.

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People gonna come here from everywhere<br>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_

In Arthur imagination, his mother was still seated at the table by the window. He walked over to her.

_There's been tribes and tribulations,  
>You know I've had my share.<em>

Arthur finally came back to earth and back to reality, where the restaurant was still a sugar mill, where he couldn't cook, and where the mill was still a mess. Arthur handed his mother a broom and he took one himself. The two of them danced around the mill and swept up a little bit.

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there<em>

Arthur set the broom down and linked arms with his mother.

_I'm al~~~~most~~~~there~~~~~~!_

Arthur and Mrs. Kirkland left the mill, both with high spirits. Mrs. Kirkland believed in her son and knew that he could do anything he set his mind too, even if it seemed like it was more than he could chew…

* * *

><p>(1) A beignets is "a pastry made from deep-fried dough, much like a doughnut, and sprinkled with confectioner's sugar, or frostings." They're like fried dough and they looks and sound DELICOUS!<p>

(2) The human name I gave Scotland

(3) The human name I gave Wales

(4) Sorry for Scot's accent~~!

(5) Yay! A character who's never come up in my fanfics! It's Cuba!

I don't want crap for the fact that there wasn't a lot of dialog in this chapter! I had to do that musical number in the beginning and no of the characters are singing that song! It's just the narrator or something!

Truth be told, I am not a FruUk fan. I'm more of an IggyChu fan! Hence the mild IggyChu in this chapter! ;D

One last thing, Grandpa Rome was only called Emperor of the Mardi Gars parade because Rome had emperors! I'm so clever!

Well, until next time~~! Moi moi!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! NEW BRIT AND FROG ADVENTURES!

Sorry for the long wait…I needed to get some other stuff done, and then there was work and school and I just didn't have the time! But it's up now! Yay!  
>This chapter is so dedicated to my sister! She was the one who thought of the character for Dr. Facilier. It was either the character she chose, or Russia. But Russia come up later, so~~…<p>

Has anyone ever heard of Critics United? I got a "comment" from it and they suck! FLAMERS CAN BURN IN HELL! I HATE THEM! REALLY REALLY HATE THEM! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASATRDS! If you're out there, I want to kill you… ò_Ó. Please leave me alone! God, I feel sad… D,: -clears throat- sorry…

Whatever…just get on with the damn story… -sniffles and whips tear-

* * *

><p>The pale man, dressed in a stark black suit and black turtle neck, from the prince's ship pushed his way through all the people crowding the streets of New Orleans. His thin arms were filled with luggage and he would ever so often bump into someone. Of course, the pale man would apologize seeing as he was a very polite young man.<p>

"Excuse me! Oh~! I'm very sorry!" the man said, pushing through people.

"Do you need some help there, kid?" asked one of the bystanders on the street. The man shook his head, shaking his limp blonde hair.

"No…that's fine!" he smiled weakly. The pale, limp man heard music and a hurray of noise coming from a group of people. He followed the noise and pushed his way to the center of the crowd to see his prince, dressed in common clothes, dancing with everyone else along to the jazz music. The pale man huffed and dropped the luggage on the ground.

"SIRE! I have been looking for you everywhere!" the pale man snapped at the young prince.

"What a coincidence, Matthew! I have been avoiding you all day!" beckoned the Prince, dancing like crazy. Matthew, the advisor to the Prince, narrowed his eyes.

"Prince Francis, we should have been at the Vargas' house a long time ago! We're expected and we are late!" Matthew snapped. Francis, a free spirited Prince of France, moved over to his little friend.

"Listen! Listen Matthew! Ah~~! How beautiful! The music! It's jazz music! It was born here, Matthew! _C'est tres belle, non_?" Francis said, spinning around Matthew. Matthew was not pleased.

"No…now can we please…" Matthew began. Francis took the young man by the hands.

"DANCE WITH ME, YOU PSYCHO!" Francis exclaimed, dancing with Matthew. Francis laughed and spun around as Matthew tried to break away from the prince's grasp. Matthew pulled his hands away from the dancing.

"Prince Francis! We need to get to the Vargas' house!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Ah, _oui_… but first I will buy everyone here a drink!" Francis exclaimed. The crowd around him cheered. Matthew pulled Francis down closer to him (Matt's not the tallest guy around) by pulling on Francis' tie.

"With what, might I ask? Last time I checked, you were broke! At the moment, sire, you have two options! Marry a lovely young lady…" Matthew said and pointing to a young woman with short blonde hair and a black ribbon as a headband. She smiled and blushed at Francis.

"Or get a job!" snapped Matthew pointing to Arthur, with his back to the prince and Matthew. He paused in his work and released a great sigh. He sounded sad and tired. Francis turned his head and frowned.

"Aw…he sounds so sad…" Francis muttered to himself.

"Alright…alright…but first…WE DANCE!" Francis took Matthew by the hands and danced to the music. Matthew rolled his eyes, bringing spun by the prince.

"For someone weighted down by so much anger, you are awfully light on your feet!" Francis exclaimed as he spun Matthew. Francis lost control of Matthew and he spun out of control and smashed into the band. The interments flew all over the place and Matthew wore the tuba on his head. Matthew tried to pull the tuba off, but it was stuck. Francis walked over to Matthew, laughing as the crowd walked off.

"I see you are getting into the music, _Mathieu_! Do you get my joke? Because your head…it's…it's in the tuba!" Francis called into the tuba.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Matthew exclaimed, his voice echoing from being in the tuba. Francis gripped the tuba and pulled with all his might to get the tuba off. Matthew was soon free and Francis chuckled again.

"That was humiliating…really and in front of all those people…" Matthew muttered. Francis laughed and patted Matthew on the shoulder. They went to go pick up the luggage and began to make their way to the Vargas' house. On the sidewalk, Francis and Matthew were stopped by the tall masked man standing in their way.

"Hello…" he said in a deep, thick exotic accent. He bowed his head low.

"_Tanıştığımıza memnun_…A tip of my hat from Dr. Adnan…" Dr. Adnan, the Turkish fortune teller, said tipping his black fez. He took a card out of his pocket of his purple vest.

"How y'all doing…?" Dr. Adnan said to the two men. Francis took the card and looked at it. There was a skull with a mask and a spade in the background with the words "Doctor Adnan" written over to top.

"Tarot readings, charms, potions…dreams made real?" Francis read in amazement. Dr. Adnan took Francis by the shoulder and led him down the sidewalk.

"Now, if I could take a guess…" Dr. Adnan began leading Francis down an alley way, looking at the flawless skin of Francis' palm. He led him too a door built into the side of the brick wall, Dr. Adnan's place of business.

"I would say that I'm in the presence of visiting royalty!" Dr. Adnan said, bowing low. Francis' eyes widened and Matthew finally caught up to the two others.

"Matthew! Matthew! This man just read my palm!" Francis said, geeking out like a fangirl. Matthew peered over to Dr. Adnan's pocket, seeing the paper stuffed into it.

"Or the paper…" Matthew muttered. He pulled Francis off to the side.

"Sire, this man is obviously a charlatan and I don't think…" Matthew began. Dr. Adnan heard Matthew insulting him and he point his cane to Matthew, jumping back a bit.

"DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME, LITTLE MAN!" Dr. Adnan exclaimed. "Don't you derogate or deride~…"

_You're in my world now, not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side…_

_(He's got friends on the other side…)_

The echo sounded like it was said by an Egyptian man, a Greek man and a Japanese man. Francis and Matthew peered into Dr. Adnan's shop to see it dark and empty. Where did the echo come from? Dr. Adnan appeared behind Matthew and Francis, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"That's an echo gentlemen! Just a little something we have down here in Louisiana! Little parlor~ trick, don't worry!" Dr. Adnan reassured. He pushed the deeper into the shop. The shop was dark, filled with eerie masks, shrunken heads, voodoo dolls and all shorts of spell books and vials.

_Sit down at my table  
>Put your mind at ease<br>If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

Dr. Adnan's shadow appeared on the wall behind him. Dr. Adnan held out his hand and the shadow high five's him, happy that their plan was working so well.

_I can read your future  
>I can change it 'round some too<em>

Dr. Adnan followed the two men to the table at the other end of the shop. His shadow followed him, changing it's form from a massive snake, back to it's normal appearance.

I look deep into your heart and soul~

Dr. Adnan turned to Matthew, he and Francis now seated at the table.

"You do have a soul, don't you Matthew?" he asked quickly. Matthew huffed again and crossed his arms.

_Make your wildest dreams come true  
>I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried<br>And I've got friends on the other side  
>(He's got friends on the other side)<em>

Dr. Adnan took a deck of card off the table and spread them out into a fan shape.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
>The past, the present, and the future as well<em>

Dr. Adnan toyed with cards in his hands, shuffling them in all sorts of crazy way, clearly showing off to his customers.

_The cards, the cards, just take three  
>Take a little trip into your future with me~…<em>

Francis and Matthew both selected three cards and laid them in front of themselves, face down. Dr. Adnan turned to Francis first.

_Now you young man are from across the sea  
>You come from two long lines of royalty<em>

Dr. Adnan turned the first card over showing first the ocean, but he moved the image of the card down to show a family tree of Francis' family.  
>"I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side!" Dr. Adnan added, showing Francis a shrunken head wearing a crown. The young prince when pale.<p>

_Your lifestyle's high  
>But your funds are low<br>You need to marry a little honey who's daddy got dough_

Dr. Adnan turned over the middle card. It showing Francis with no money in his pockets. The image change, showing Francis down on one knee in front of a young lady perched on a stack of money.

"Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?" Dr. Adnan asked. Francis shrugged.

"Eh…sad but true…" he admitted. Dr. Adnan nodded.

"Now you'll never get hitched, but hitching ties you down…you just wanna be free; hop from place to place! But freedom takes green…" Dr. Adnan said. He turned over his stack of cards, showing all the images as dollar bills.

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need  
>And when I look into the future it's the green that I see…<em>

Dr. Adnan turned over the final card showing Francis happy again with a green lily pad pattern background. Dr. Adnan turned to Matthew, with a face of distain.

On you little man I don't wanna waste much time  
><em>You've been pushed around all your life...<br>You've been pushed 'round by your mother, by your sister, and your brother  
>And if you was married~…<em>

Dr. Adnan showed Matthew the first card, showing him being picked on by Francis and the queen, his "mother" and "older brother". Matthew looked up at Dr. Adnan with hope that his married life would be better.

_You'd be pushed 'round by your wife…_

Dr. Adnan turned over the middle card, showing Matthew being tormented by a woman with long blonde hair and a white ribbon in her hair. Matthew dropped his shoulder in anguish and sat back in his chair.

_But in your future the you I see  
>Is exactly the man you always wanted to be…<em>

Dr. Adnan handed Matthew the final card, showing Matthew wearing crown and Francis in the background looking sad and defeated. Dr. Adnan held out his hand to the two men.

"Shake my hand…" he offered. Both men paused.

"Come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" Dr. Adnan asked. Matthew was the first to shake his hand, happy to make his future come true. Francis shook Dr. Adnan's other hand.

"Yes~…" Dr. Adnan hissed.

_Are you ready?  
>(Are you ready?)<br>Are you ready?  
>(Are you ready?)<em>

The colors in the shop became brighter and seemed to fill the whole room, like magic. The masks came to life and began to fly around to room and the little voodoo dolls began to walk around and get little interments to play.

_Transformation central.  
>(Transformation central.)<br>Transformation central.  
>(Transformation central.)<br>Transmogrification central._

Dr. Adnan took out a talisman and grabbed Francis' hand. The talisman bit down on Francis' finger, drawing his blood. Francis winced with pain and felt a strange sensation fill his body.

_Can you feel it?  
>You're changing, you're changing, you're changing all right<br>I hope you're satisfied~…_

Matthew watched in horror as the prince began to transform. The colors around Dr. Adnan's skull mask made him look like a Dia de los Muertos skull!

_But if you ain't don't blame me  
>You can blame my friends on the other side~~~~~~~~~~!<br>(You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had!)_

Dr. Adnan laughed evilly, pulling the magic in the air through his fingers. Dr. Adnan held a finger to his lips, causing the shop to go dark.

_Hush…_

HETALIA!

Later on that evening, the masquerade ball was in full swing. People dressed in costumes from Bacsh dressed in an awkward maroon maid's dress to Antonio in a gigantic tomato. The masquerade was a ball, so there where people on the dance floor. A tall, well built German man dressed in a black military uniform danced happily with a young shapely Ukrainian woman dressed in a long puffy dress with flower laced suspender and a tiara made of flowers. Arthur, dressed in a pirate costume, watched the couple dance, smile at how cute they looked dancing together.

"Arthur! There you are!" came Avito's voice. Arthur turned to him to see him dressed as a Roman Gladiator, followed by the Vargas family German Shepard, Blackie, dressed in a brown cape and copper armor.

"Oh! Mr. Vargas! This party is wonderful!" Arthur said with a smile. Avito bowed his head in thanks, taking one of the beignets that Arthur was making. Blackie lifted his head up to the table, trying to get to the beignets.

"Blackie! No! Down boy…" Arthur scolded. Blackie looked at Arthur with sad eyes, causing Arthur to smile. Arthur threw a sugar and honey less beignet to Blackie, making the large dog happy. Meanwhile, about a yard away, Daisy, dressed in one of here overly puffy tangerine dresses like the ones she wore when she was little, paced along the first step of a staircase, looking for something or someone. A young man dressed as a samurai stood in front of her.

"But…Daisy-san…you said later a couple hours ago…" the young man said. Daisy sighed and dropped her head.

"Kiku…when a woman says "Later" she really means never…" Daisy said to Kiku. Kiku expression melted into a flown.

"Chin up Kiku! There a plenty of other young ladies looking for you to led them out on the dance floor!" Daisy smiled. Kiku dropped his head and nodded, walking away from Daisy. Daisy rushed over to Arthur.

"GIMME THE NAPKINS!" she exclaimed, throwing Arthur off guard.

"What for?" he asked.

"I'm sweating like a pig, I swear! _Oh mio dio_! I've never been so nervous~~~!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Daisy, there are still some people coming in…" Arthur said, trying to reassure Daisy.

"Face it Arthur! He's not coming! My prince is never coming~~~! I NEVER EVER EVER GET WHAT I WANT~~~!" Daisy said and bounced up the stairs, crying. Arthur rolled his eyes. What an understatement…Arthur still followed Daisy up the stairs to try and see if he could comfort Daisy. Arthur made it up to the top of the stair case to find Daisy with her hands clasped together, begging to the sky.

"What are you doing, Daisy?" Arthur asked.

"Wishing harder! The evening star isn't working tonight~~~!" Daisy wailed, her make up running.

"Ladies and gentle! His royal highness, Prince Francis!" came a voice echoing in throughout the outdoor ballroom. Daisy turned with a gasp and her eyes wide. Arthur paused…wow…perfect timing… Daisy cleaned up her face, free of all the running makeup. She fluffed her hair quickly and whipped out a fan, fanning her face playfully. Francis walked over to the base of the staircase and held his hand out to Daisy. Daisy bounced down the stairs and took his hand. The music began and the two of them began to dance. Arthur walked Daisy dance with the prince, her face aglow like the evening star. She wore a huge smile, probably as a result of her excitement. Arthur swayed along to the music, unaware that someone was standing next to him, swaying to the music too.

"Good evening, Mr. Kirkland!" exclaimed the horse standing next to Arthur. Arthur jumped at the sight, but the horse removed his head, revealing Toris.

"Hello!" he said. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Oh! Evening Mr. Laurinaitis!" Arthur said. The other half of Toris, Feliks, appeared next to him.

"And Mr. Łukasiewicz…" Arthur added.

"We're a pony!" Feliks smiled. Arthur chuckled.

"Ah! So this is what I've been smelling! These beignets looks delicious, Arthur!" Toris praised while Feliks are started taking some beignets.

"There's going the pride of my restaurant once I sign those papers! By the way, did you bring…" Arthur began, full of hope. Toris and Feliks exchanged looks.

"Uh…yeah about that…see…uh…er…" Toris began, loosing his words in a stuttered mess.

"You were outbid…" Feliks said bluntly. Arthur felt like he was just punched in the stomach.

"What? How can that be? Who the Hell would want a sugar mill?" Arthur exclaimed. He knew he was giving his attitude again, but he was mad!

"Well…someone came in with the full asking price…if you can't match his offer…" Toris began, trying to sound polite.

"You can stop dreaming and kiss that place goodbye…" Feliks finished, being blunt again.

"FELIKS!" Toris snapped. Feliks shrugged. The two of them began to walk away but Arthur was persistent.

"No! Wait! This isn't fair! It's just not fair! I spent so long, my entire life even, saving that money! Do you know how hard I work for that restaurant?" Arthur snapped.

"Yes…I understand you've worked hard…but there is nothing we can do…" Toris said. He and Feliks began to walked off.

"NO! WAIT! There has to be something I can do! Come back! Ple…" Arthur began, trying to grab onto Feliks' tail. The tail broke off, causing Arthur fall back onto the table. Beignets and cooking oil flew everywhere and all over Arthur's pirate costume. He lifted himself off the ground, tears in his eyes and his costumed ruined. Daisy bounced over to Arthur.

"Ve~~~! Arthur~~~! Now my chance to charm the prince! I need those magic man getting beignets of yours~~~!" Daisy cooed as she walked. She stopped, looking down at Arthur.

"_Mio dio_! Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down next to Arthur. Arthur didn't say a word in fear that he would start to cry if he spoke. Daisy helped up Arthur off the ground. She led him into the house to help him get changed out of his ruined costume.

HETALIA!

Daisy powered her face with a big puffy powder puff, humming to herself as she redid her makeup.

"Oh Arthur! This is the night I've always dreamed of! I know the prince will propose soon! _Grazie _evening star~~~!" Daisy cooed as Arthur changed into his new costume.

"And here I was thinking that wishing was just for little kids or crazy people! But it worked for me! Isn't that wonder…" Daisy said but stopped as Arthur emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in a lovely blue gown with long white gloves. Arthur had the perfect figure for the dress too, he wasn't too muscular. Daisy walked over to Arthur.

"I'm sorry…it's the only thing I had…" Daisy said, holding back a giggle. Arthur didn't make a comment, he just looked down with a solemn look. Daisy placed a crown on Arthur's head. She smiled.

"This reminds me of when we were little…and dreaming our dreams of fairytales…but tonight, all of that's coming true!" Daisy smiled. She adjusted the neckline of her dress, pulling it up more.

"Well, back to my prince!" she said and bounced out of the room.

"Ve~~~! Prince Francis~~~!" Daisy called as she went downstairs. Arthur didn't follow her. For one thing, he was too humiliated because he was in a dress. Also, he was too sad. Arthur went to the pocket of his pirate jacket and took the picture of the restaurant out. He held it in his satin gloved hands and felt his hands trembled. Arthur stood up and walked over to the balcony of the Daisy room.

_Almost..._

_Almost there _

_People would come here from everywhere _

_I was almost... _

_There…_

Arthur rested in head on the stone of the balcony, tears dripping down onto his gloves. He looked up at the sky, seeing that blasted star shining brightly. Arthur looked to the restaurant picture in his hand. He looked from the picture to the star. Arthur sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he moaned. Arthur held the picture to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Please…please…please…" he begged softly, so no one around could hear him. Arthur paused for a moment, as if waiting for some magic beam of light that would make all his dreams come true. He waited, but nothing happened. Arthur turned and leaned over the railing of the balcony. He looked over to his left, where a cute little frog with big blue eyes sat, just chilling! Arthur paused, that happened to him before when he was little.

"What do you want? A kiss?" Arthur teased. The frog remained emotionless for a moment, but then smiled in a playful, perverted way.

"Kissing would be nice, _non_?" the frog cooed. Arthur screamed.

"BLOODY HELL!" he exclaimed backing up into Daisy's room. The little frog jumped down off of the balcony, following Arthur.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" the frog exclaimed. Arthur slammed into a bookshelf, knocking down Daisy's stuffed animals and array of plushies. Arthur picked up a Germany plushie and threw it at the frog, completely missing.

"Ah! Hold on! Hold on! Calm down!" the frog cried, dodging flying stuffies. The frog hid behind a teddy bear, hoping he would be safe.

"You know, you have quite the arm for a princess! WAIT! PUT THE MONKEY DOWN!" the frog exclaimed as a stuffed monkey hit him in the face. Arthur ran out of plushies and picked up a book off the floor instead.

"STAY BACK, FROG DEMON! Or I swear I'll…" Arthur threatened. The frog jumped up onto Daisy's vanity.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Please allow me to introduce myself! I am Prince Francis of the…" Francis began, but was swatted with a book by Arthur.

"Kingdom of France…" Francis finished, crushed under impact. Arthur paused for a moment.

"What…wait…what? You're the prince?" Arthur exclaimed.

"And all of my sexy glory!...well…somewhat…" Francis said, realizing he was still a green frog.

"Then who is Daisy dancing with on the dance floor?" Arthur asked. Francis shrugged.

"Who knows? The only thing I know I know it that this morning I was a prince, _charmante et beau_, and then suddenly…I am small and green!" Francis said, looking at his little froggy hands. Arthur didn't believe his story for a second, he raised the book to smack him again.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I know this book! _Le Prince Grenouille_!" Francis exclaimed, holding out his webbed hands to Arthur.

"The Frog Prince? What about it?" Arthur asked, handing the book to the Francis. Francis opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"I know this story! And this is perfect! This is the answer!" exclaimed the little frog. He turned to Arthur.

"You must kiss me!" Francis cooed. Arthur felt himself go pale.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You will enjoy it! All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Francis!"

"Yes, but I'm not a wo…"

"Enough of your protesting! Kiss me!" Francis said reaching out for Arthur. Arthur bit his lip.

"Look! I'm sorry, but I don't kiss frogs!" Arthur said.

"But on the balcony, you asked me if I wanted a kiss!" Francis protested.

"I didn't expect an answer!" Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"_Encoute_, besides being unbelievably~ handsome, I am also fabulously rich! Perhaps if you make me a prince again, I can offer you some reward! There has to be something you want, _oui_?" Francis asked. Arthur paused and looked at the picture in his hand. He paused for a moment and looked back to the prince.

"Just one? I only have to kiss you once?" he asked. Francis nodded. Arthur took a deep breath and leaned down to the prince, getting close enough to kiss him. Arthur began to tremble uncontrollably and stood back up with a disgusted moan. Francis sat on the table, waiting for Arthur to pull himself together. Arthur muttered to himself, trying to calm himself down. Arthur took another deep breath and quickly turned around and kiss the little frog. There was a magical puff of smoke once Arthur's lips hit the prince's. Francis felt Arthur's lips move away from his and he opened his eyes. Arthur was no where to be found.

"Princess? Princess~? Where are you?" Francis called looking around. He looked down to the floor, off the edge of the vanity. There was a mass of blue fabric, a pair of gloves and a crown in a pile on the floor. Francis saw something small trying to move it's way out of the fabric. Francis' eyes widened when the object finally made it's way out of the fabric.

"What…? Hey! You still look the same…but much bigger…how'd you get up…" Arthur began, dizzy from whatever had happened. His lifted on of his hands up, seeing it now green and webbed. Arthur froze and looked to a hand mirror on the floor. Arthur lifted it up and saw a green frog with green eyes and blocky eyebrows looking back at him. Arthur reached out and touched the mirror, praying that it wasn't his reflection. Arthur screamed, it was true! But how the Hell did he become a frog?

* * *

><p>For want of a better word, pardon my French. Out of all the languages I know, I know a lot of French! Francis is the only character who speaks the most of his native tongue, not just in this fanfic, but in any other fanfic I write when he comes up…Just plug any of the French into translators and it'll be fine!<p>

Frog are the cutest! I love them! Big frogs, little frogs they're just so damn adorable! I was having moments because I could picture Francis and Arthur as frogs and they are so cute~~~!

Dr. Facilier as Sadiq? Why not? Ivan was too obvious and Dr. Facilier was wearing as mask a one point! That was when I decided to make Sadiq that character. Plus, Sadiq has dark skin and dark hair! It works! I dunno, I thought it was a good idea!


	4. Chapter 4

BRIT AND THE FROG~~~! It's getting so good~~~!  
>Typing fan fictions in school is funny to me! People thing you're doing something productive, but you're really doing mindless activities…<p>

Sorry…I'm in a really happy/good mood! Classes with friends=AWESOME SAUSE!

Anyway…more story…

* * *

><p><em>Previously in The Brit and The Frog!<em>

_"__What__…__?__Hey!__You __still __look __the __same__…__but __much __bigger__…__how__'__d __you __get __up__…" __Arthur __began, __dizzy __from __whatever __had __happened. __He __lifted __on __of __his __hands __up, __seeing __it was __now __green __and __webbed. __Arthur __froze __and __looked __to __a __hand __mirror __on __the __floor. __Arthur __lifted __it __up __and __saw __a __green __frog __with __green __eyes __and __blocky __eyebrows __looking __back __at __him. __Arthur __reached __out __and __touched __the __mirror, __praying __that __it __wasn__'__t __his __reflection. __Arthur __screamed, __it __was __true! __But __how __the __Hell __did __he __become __a __frog?_

Arthur looked in horror into the big green eyes of the frog before him. He looked back to the mirror before him. He had already reached out to the mirror and touched the glass, as if that wasn't proof enough. But Arthur didn't want to believe it! But it was no use, the frog in the reflection of the mirror did the same as he did. There was no use denying it, he was a frog! Arthur screamed again and jumped out of fear. Because he was a frog, Arthur flew up into the air, landing on the table next to Francis.

"_Bonjour_ froggy~~!" Francis cooed. Arthur turned to him in a fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU FROG?" Arthur cried. Francis patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Princess! Please calm down, don't panic…" Francis said, trying to console Arthur.

"THIS IS THE PERFECT BLOODY TIME TO PANIC! I'M A BLOODY FROG! A GREEN, SLIMY FROG!" Arthur cried.

"No, not exactly…" Francis said, trying to remain calm.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GIT? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT'S…" Arthur continued in his panicked rage. Francis brushed his webbed froggy fingers along Arthur's green skin.

"You're not slimy! It's mucus!" Francis said, trying to make Arthur panic stop. Arthur froze, his eye twitching with annoyance and frustration. Arthur screamed again and tackled Francis. Apparently, Arthur was a strong frog than he thought because he was able to throw himself and Francis off the table onto a rocking horse. The bookshelf next to them rattled slightly, causing a book to fall onto the horse. This simple book turned the rocking horse into a projectile horse, sending the two frogs flying out the window. Down below, a band played a slow tune as the people on the dance floor. The Korean drummer lazily played the drums, bored with how slow the music was going. Arthur and Francis landed on the symbol of his drum set. The Korean drummer looked at the frog on his drums and tried to smack them. The two frogs jumped and dodged him, making it seem like the Korean was playing the drums faster. The Chinese man, the Thai man and the smaller Chinese man were confused by the Korean's random change in tempo, but embraced it and played a more upbeat tune. The party people took to the new beat and began to dance quicker and livelier. The Korean slammed on the symbol, causing Francis and Arthur to fly into the air again. They fell down the back of Daisy dress, wiggling within her tight orange dress. Daisy froze where she stood and began to twitch like crazy, trying to get the frogs out of her dress. Daisy stumbled and jumped all over the place as the two frog tried to escape from the dress. Daisy jumped into air in her fit and stumbled on her high heels and fell over, causing her skirt to fall, revealing the cage under her dress and her frilly tangerine bloomers. Arthur clung to the edge of her cage for dear life, the location of Francis was unknown…Daisy pulled the skirt fabric off of her face and looked up as Arthur, her amber eyes meeting Arthur's green eyes. Before she could scream, Francis appeared, poking his little frog head from between her breasts. Francis paused and gave her a cheesy smile. Daisy screamed, causing Avito to hear his daughter's cry. He looked over to Daisy, seeing the two frogs practically attacking Daisy.

"BLACKIE! GET THOSE FROGS!" he cried, causing the short haired German Shepard to jump out from behind the collapsed beignets table. Arthur jumped and took Francis by the webbed hand.

"Come on! Quick!" Arthur cried. He tried to run away, but his awkward frog legs kept tripping him.

"What's taking you? _Allons-y_!" Francis cried, further ahead of Arthur.

"I can't run!" Arthur cried.

"Then hop!" The two frogs hopped past "Prince Francis", holding two glasses of red Italian wine for himself and Daisy. He dropped the glasses as the sound of Frog Francis' voice. How did the frog Prince get here? Arthur and Francis hopped onto the table, trying to escape the huge German Shepard. Blackie snagged onto table clothe, pulling it from under the frog's webbed feet, making it hard to run. Once the table clothe, and everything on the table clothe, was gone Arthur and Francis found it easier to run. However, so did Blackie. The frogs ran past everyone seated at the table, causing serious confusion on everyone's part. Blackie, not as nimble or graceful as the frogs, plowed through the seated, conversing party guests. Arthur and Francis slammed into the end of the table, getting tangled in the balloon strings attached to a pole. Francis looked up, suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. He began to untie some of the string, trying to free them from the pole.

"Blackie! Calm down! Down boy," Arthur consoled, trying to stop the mad dog. Francis freed some of the strings.

"Come on!" he said, taking Arthur by the hand. The balloons lifted into the air, taking the two frogs with them. Black jumped into the air, trying to catch the frogs.

"Blackie! Blackie, it's me! Arthur!" Arthur cried. Blackie's expression changed to a surprised one.

"Arthur?" Blackie exclaimed, in a thick German accent. Blackie hit the ground as Arthur and Francis flew higher into the air. Arthur was pale and shocked.

"Blackie just spoke to me…THE DOG JUST SAID SOMETHING TO ME!" Arthur exclaimed. Francis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Every little thing bothers you, doesn't it? If that's going to keep happening…it's going to be a long night…" Francis said. One of the party members on the ground below was able to hear the two frogs talking. He was dressed in a long red, regal looking robe with gold accents and a strange looking mushroom top hat. Dr. Adnan, dressed in an Ottoman Empire costume, moved the skin tight black fabric from mouth and scowled. How did Francis get up there? Dr. Adnan swore that…hm…what could have happened?

HETALIA!

"Prince Francis" slipped away from the party people to the guest house he was given to by the Vargas'. He went to a small mahogany box under a large painting of Avito. The "Prince" opened the box and a jar within the box was open. He bit his lip.

"Oh dear…" the "Prince" muttered in a mousy, not-French voice. He felt an overwhelming sense of something looming over him. The Not Prince turned around to see Dr. Adnan, the shadow man, glaring down at him. The Not Prince jumped.

"Y-You're so quiet…" he said in his mousy voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MATTHEW? You let the Prince go?" Dr. Adnan exclaimed. Matthew, disguised as Prince Francis, bit his lip, trembling.

"He…he looked like he needed air…So…so I loosened the lid…" Matthew began.

"Just enough for him to escape!" Dr. Adnan snapped. Matthew paused and narrowed his eyes.

"How did I get mixed up in all his voodoo madness? I can't do it anymore!" Matthew exclaimed, fishing the strange talisman the bit Francis' finger during Dr. Adnan's musical number. He pulled it off and threw it across the room. Dr. Adnan dived for it, hoping it wouldn't hit the ground. Dr. Adnan's shadow caught it and handed it back to Dr. Adnan. The second Matthew took off the talisman, he turned back into his pale, awkward, gangly Canadian self instead of being a sexy, French prince.

"I don't want to be the Prince anymore! Why do you disguise yourself as the Prince? I want no part in this!" Matthew snapped. Dr. Adnan sighed.

"Matt, let me tell you a little something about voodoo…" Dr. Adnan began. He placed the talisman around his neck. Instead of turning into the sexy French prince, Dr. Adnan stayed his sexy Turkish self. He pointed to the talisman, with a smug look.

"It doesn't work on me…" Dr. Adnan said. He took the talisman off and handed it to Matthew.

"Besides, you and I both know that the only magic in this world is money. Lots of money, like what the Vargas' have!" Dr. Adnan said. Matthew paused and looked at the talisman filled with the Prince's blood.

"True…" Matthew muttered.

"All you need to do is marry Vargas' little daisy and you'll be rich! You won't have to take orders from anyone anymore! Of course, we'll be splitting the fortune evenly…sixty-forty…like I said…" Dr. Adnan said, his voice trialing off. Matthew paused and nodded.

"Yes…I supposed you right…what about Francis?" Matthew asked.

"Your little slip up will be nothing more than a bump in the road…" Dr. Adnan said. "So long as we have the Prince's blood in this, you'll be able to change into the Prince…" Dr. Adnan took the talisman from Matthew and hung it in front of Matthew's face. A sick, twisted smile filled Matthew's pale face.

HETALIA!

"VOODOO? We're stuck in his mess because you got mixed up with the Shadow Man?" Arthur exclaimed as he and Francis floated over the dark bayou in the heavy rain.

"He was very charismatic!" Francis said, defending himself hoping he wouldn't look like a fool. Arthur sighed.

"This is what I deserve for wishing on stars…" he muttered to himself. "The only way to get what you want is through hard work!" Francis looked up, confused.

"Wait what? Hard work? Why would a princess need hard work?" Francis asked.

"Oh…I'm not a princess, I'm a boy, first of all! And I'm a waiter…" Arthur said, trying to sound as "a-matter-of-factly" as possible. Francis' eye widened.

"WHAT? No wonder the kiss didn't work! You lied to me!" the Prince snapped. Arthur furrowed his blocky brows.

"I didn't lie! You never asked! And I thought it was damn obvious that I was a boy!" Arthur snapped.

"I thought you were a very flat chested, manly looking girl! I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to offend you! But…you had a crown! You had a dress! You were a princess!" Francis exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I want a COSTUME! PARTY! You spoiled, rich frog!" Arthur snapped. Francis laughed out.

"That is were you are wrong, _mon__ami_! I am not rich, I am completely broke! What do you make of that?" Francis laughed. As if planned, lighting struck right were Francis and Arthur floated, breaking all the balloons. The two, now electrified, frogs fell through the air with the remains of the colorful balloon. The frogs landed in a pool of water, making a petit splash. Arthur sat up in the shallow, cold water.

"You're broke? You said you were unbelievable handsome and fabulously wealthy!" Arthur exclaimed. Francis sat up in the water.

"_Mes __parents_ are wealthy! I was too, until they cut me off for being a…" Francis began. He raised one of his arms were a black, sucking worm hung.

"Leech! LEECH~~~!" Francis exclaimed. Francis flailed his arm around, crying out in discontent and fear in French. Arthur sighed and pulled the leech off of Francis' arm, causing him to stop screaming.

"You're BROKE? And you have the guts to call me a liar?" Arthur snapped.

"I did not lie! I have full intent to be rich aga…" Francis began, but screamed in mid thought. Arthur looked up to were the Prince was looking. A bird towered over them, a bird that Arthur knew from reading that was notorious for eating frogs…Arthur and Francis hopped away as fast as they could from the bird's nasty beak.

"Full intent of being rich again, huh?" Arthur snapped as he hopped from the bird.

"_Oui_! All I need to do is marry _Mademoiselle_ Daisy Vargas…if she will have me…" Francis said, hopping along with Arthur.

"You're a prince, right?" Arthur asked.

"_Bien __sûr_, _Monsieur_ Waiter!"

"She'll have you…" Arthur said plainly. They hopped as fast as they could from that bird, but it sure was fast! Arthur and Francis weaved and dived through all sorts of bushes in the bayou, trying to hard to escape. Soon, they found safety in a matted mess of thick vines. The bird tried to stick it beak through the vines, but it could reach, no matter how hard it tried. The bird turned from the two frogs and headed deeper into the bayou, seeing if it could find another meal. Arthur and Francis emerged from the vines, seeing that the coast was clear.

"If you're going to get rich again when you marry Daisy, you'll get me my restaurant like you promised, right?" Arthur snapped. Francis' blue, crystal eye widened.

"_Que?__Mais__non!_I made that promise to a _belle_ princess! Not a crabby, male wa…are those logs moving?" Francis began, changing his thought mid-sentence. Arthur turned to where Francis was looking, seeing three "logs" moving towards them. Before Arthur could tell him that it was probably the current of the bayou moving the logs, but one of the "logs" moved it's massive, sharp teeth filled head.

"I call dibs on the big one!" hissed the light colored alligator. Another alligator behind him, a darker one with purple eyes appeared next to him.

"Why do you always get the big ones?" the dark one hissed.

"CUZ I AM MOST AWESOME! KESESES!" The light alligator hissed. Another smaller, brown alligator with a pink flower in her head appeared.

"Boys! Stop fighting! They'll have the chance to get away!" she hissed. Without wasting another moment, the three alligators attacked the two frogs. The frogs jumped out of the way, dodging the alligator's sharp teeth. As he hopped for his life, Arthur remembered seeing a perfect hiding spot from them that he has seen when he and Francis tried to escape the bird.

"Bloody Hell…this bayou is filled with danger for a frog…" Arthur thought. Arthur picked up the pace, hoping to get to his hiding place quickly. A vine hung from the old tree truck that Arthur had seen earlier. He climbed it to his safety and pulled the vine up into the tree. Francis hopped as fast as could and looked behind him, seeing the alligators close behind him. But…where did Arthur go? Francis stopped and looked up at an old tree truck with a big hole in it, the perfect place to hide. With any luck, Arthur was in there. Francis tapped on bark of the wood. Arthur's little green head poked out of the hole in the tree.

"Lower the vine!" Francis whispered, trying to keep quiet from the three alligators, who had lost sight of their meal.

"Find your own tree, Frog…" Arthur hissed.

"There's one! I see him!" the female alligator exclaimed. The three alligators came straight for Francis. Francis bit his lip.

"Okay! Okay! When I get married to Daisy, I will get you your restaurant, like you said! Just please save me~~~!" Francis whined. Arthur rolled his eyes, what a baby…He lower the vine for Francis, not because he wanted to but because Arthur wanted his restaurant! Francis scrambled up the vine into the safety of the tree, away from the alligators. Francis and Arthur head the alligators cries of discouragement as they swam away, blaming each other for loosing their meal. Arthur and Francis sighed.

"Well, Mr. Waiter…" Francis began.

"It's Arthur…" Arthur added quickly

"Looks like this is the safest place to be tonight…so~…we might as well get comfortable~…" Francis cooed, leaning closer to Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened and he slapped Francis hard across the face.

"BACK OFF FROG! Stay on your side of the tree and I'll stay on mine! Keep you filthy self away from me!"

This was going to be a long night…for both of these little frogs…

* * *

><p>Asian jazz band FTW. I could not find, to save my life, what someone from Hong Kong is called…therefore Hong Kong is now "smaller Chinese man".<p>

I know Austria and Hungary have already come up, but I was out of people and I wanted the alligators to be them. Prussia will come up later, but all three of them have really small rolls…

This chapter was one of the shortest so far! That's good right? And no singing? What kind of person am I? Oh well, there's singing in the next chapter…

I don't know if in the movie Tiana ever introduces herself to Naveen…I think he just randomly knows her name…At least Iggy and France introduced themselves…

More to come later, friends! Moi moi!


	5. Chapter 5

…

Oh please…don't judge me… X(

/runs fingers through bangs with a sigh/ Like I said, I'd been working in some minor characters because I needed dark skinned characters to go with the original movie…and…and all the African nation are all minor characters…So for Louis' character from the original movie, I chose Cameroon for his character for a couple good reasons actually. First reason, when my sister first listened to the song "When We're Human" she thought that Louis' singing voice would be cool if it was Cameroon voice, plus she loved Cameroon! Second reason, minor nations need love. Third reason, I was going to change his character, but there's no one else…Also for Mama Odie…I chose Brazil for her character for one reason! Me and my sister looked up Brazil on photobucket and we found a picture of her (the one where she has big curly black hair!) and me and my sister thought she looked the friendly, motherly type! Therefore, we thought she would be very motherly to the other nations. We call her "Mama Brazil". Good enough reason, right?

Even though there isn't really a personality for Camie, I think it's safe to assume that he's probably calm and collected. I'll try to make him as close as I can to that personality, but excuse the OOCness…

Aiyah~…like I said, please don't hate on me for my choice of characters~~! Only two of them are minor nations (Camie and Mama Brazil…), if you don't like you don't have to read the story! Easy as that!

I think I explained myself enough…let's read some story!

* * *

><p>Morning sunlight poured through the cracks in the rotted out truck Francis slept soundly in.<p>

"RISE AND SHINE, YOUR HIGHNESS!" beckoned Arthur's British accent from out side of the logs. Francis yawned and rubbed his eyes. He lazily stuck his head out of the tree truck, were Arthur stood on a raft made out of bark and held a paddle made from a stick.

"The coast looked clear! We need to get back to New Orleans and fix the mess you made for the both of us!" Arthur snapped. Francis hopped out of the tree truck.

"It's not my fault you're in this mess too! It was not me who was parading around wearing a misleading princess costume!" Francis protested. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And it's not my fault you're stupid…get on the raft!" he snapped. Francis hopped onto the raft and sat back as Arthur paddled down the bayou all by himself. Francis looked to his side at the bank of the bayou. He plucked a mushroom from the damp earth. Francis made the soft top of the mushroom as a nice footrest for himself and crushed the stem of the mushroom into a make-sift accordion, the Prince's musical interment of choice. Surprising enough, the mushroom made a close enough sound to an actual accordion. Francis sighed.

"Music to paddle by…" he said, playing a slow melody. Arthur felt his blood pressure rising. Arthur, despite being raised in a French Colony like Louisiana, hated anything French! Wine, whatever music Francis' was playing and especially the French Prince! Arthur moaned.

"I _could _use some help with this, Princey!" snapped Arthur. Francis blinked blankly at Arthur.

"Oh…okay…I can play louder!" Francis smiled and continued to play. Arthur rolled his eyes, seeing as that wasn't exactly what he meant by "helping". Since Arthur was rowing and Francis wasn't helping…er…I mean "providing entertainment", neither of them saw the water of the bayou rippling slight, as if something was coming to the surface. Whatever it was darted through the cold water, heading straight for the little frog raft. Arthur had just enough of Francis' music, his little frog body trembling with frustration. Arthur turned around and just before he could shout at Francis, he saw something behind their little raft. From the looks of it, it looked like another alligator!

"FRANCIS! LOOK OUT!" Arthur cried. Francis turned around and saw the alligator closing in. Just when Arthur and Francis thought they were going to be eaten, the alligator rose out of the bayou with a big grin on his face. The dark brown alligator wore glasses and had a strange "X" shaped scar on the top of his head.

"I knew I heard music! You're a musician too!" the alligator exclaimed. Francis and Arthur exchanged looks, what the Hell was going on? The alligator took out a trumpet.

"I dabble in the music arts myself, watch!" the alligator said. He began to play a flawless jazz melody, causing Francis to sway to the beat a bit.

"_Tres __bien_! Play it _mon __ami_!" Francis exclaimed and hopped onto the alligators head. As the alligator played, Francis danced around to the beat. Arthur sat on the raft, unfazed by their fun. The alligator finished his song and he and Francis stared laughing.

"Where does an alligator learn to play jazz?" Francis asked.

"Don't you know? All the best jazz players play the bayou river boats! I've listened to them play hundreds of times. I would give anything to be up there, playing music with them!" the alligator sighed.

"Well, why don't you?" Arthur asked. The alligator gave Arthur a dark look.

"Look at me! I'm an alligator! Believe me, I tried once…" the alligator began.

_FLASHBACK~!_

A river boat floated along the bayou water, the boat blasting with jazz music. Just as the band playing the music was about to finish their number, an alligator hopped up on stage and finished the number on his trumpet. Once he finished, the alligator looked around at the audience, hoping for applause. The crowd stood silence, froze with shock and fear. The alligator was pushed off the side of the boat and once he hit the water, he was fired at by several guns.

"It didn't end well…" sighed the alligator, in the present day. Arthur and Francis paused, amazed that this alligator survived gun shots and was gutsy enough to play for real people.

"Well…uh…anyway…it's been a pleasure meeting you Mister…um…" Arthur began.

"Oh! My name's Cameron (1)!" Cameron smiled.

"Right…well it's been nice meeting you Cameron, but we really must be going…" Arthur, getting the little raft to moved again. Cameron followed them.

"Going? Where to?" he asked.

"We need to find someone who can reverse this spell!" Arthur said. Cameron blinked in confusion.

"Spell?" he asked.

"Brace yourself, _mon __ami_! We are not actually frog, we are really humans…" Francis said. Cameron paused in disbelief. He began to laugh as if Francis had made a joke. As Cameron laughed, he realized that the two little frogs before him didn't see what was so funny, seeing as they were telling the truth.

"Really? You're serious?" Cameron asked, stopping his laugher. Arthur nodded.

"This Frog turned himself into an actual frog by a voodoo man and now we…" Arthur began, giving Francis a dark glare.

"Voodoo? Like what Mama Bibi (2) does?" Cameron asked. Arthur and Francis paused and exchanged confused looks.

"Mama what?" Francis asked.

"Mama Bibi is the mother to everything and everyone in the bayou! Not only that, but knows her way around voodoo and all sorts of magic!" Cameron explained.

"Can you take us to her?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"You want me to take you into the deepest, darkest part of the bayou, with all sorts of dangers and trappers and pricker bushes and hunters _WITH__GUNS_?" Cameron exclaimed, slowly getting more freaked out as he went down the list of bayou dangers.

"No…" Cameron said simply. The alligator rested himself against a tree and began to play a slow jazz tune on his trumpet. Arthur sighed, there goes their one chance of finding someone who could help them…Francis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, knowing his little froggie _ami_was distressed.

"Watch…" Francis said softly to Arthur. He hopped over Cameron and sighed.

"You know, Cameron, if you were a little smaller and a little less…eh…toothy…" Francis said, looking and Cameron's big sharp teeth filled mouth.

"You could play for hundreds of adoring people! But, you are a alligator…if only you were human…ah well, _à __tout __à __l__'__heure_. Enjoy your loneliness…" Francis said and hopped away from Cameron. Arthur gave Francis a look.

"What the bloody Hell was that going to do?" Arthur snapped. Francis held his hand up to Arthur. He held up three froggie fingers and counted down to one. When Francis got to one, Cameron turned back to the frogs.

"Guys! I just got a crazy idea! If I take you guys to Mama Bibi, maybe she can make me human so I play jazz music, or go back to my original dream of play football (3)!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Man, this alligator has a lot of dreams…" Arthur thought.

"Cammie! You're a genius!" Francis praised, knowing his plan was going to work all along. Arthur and Francis hopped up onto Cameron's head and the big alligator dived into the water. As Cameron came to the surface of the water, he began to play his trumpet loudly and proudly. The two frogs sat on Cameron's stomach at the three of them paddled down the bayou.

_Cameron: If I were a human being  
>I'd head strait for New Orleans<br>And I'd blow this horn so hard and strong  
>Like no one they've ever seen<em>

Cameron hopped up on shore as he continued to sing. The two frogs needed to seek refugee on a rock, seeing as Cameron was their floatation device.

_You've heard of Louis Armstrong,  
>Mr. Sidney Bechet?<br>All those boys gonna step aside  
>When they hear this song this gator play, Listen...<em>

Cameron began to play away on his trumpet, dancing along to the beat as he played. He jumped along from rocks to logs as he played. Francis began to dance again to the beat and as he danced, the rock under the two frogs began to move. Turns out it was a turtle! Thankfully, Cameron splashed into the water, causing a huge wave. Cameron lifted his head and Arthur, Francis and the turtle rested on his head.

_When I'm human  
>As I hope to be<br>I'm gonna blow this horn  
>'Til the cows come home<br>And everyone's gonna bow down to me_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cameron thanked his invisible audience and blew they several kisses.

"Aw, thank you! I love you too baby!" Cameron thanked. Cameron hung the turtle on a tree like a hat and the three friends traveled further down the bayou.

_Francis: When I'm myself again  
>I want just the life I had<br>A great big party every night_

"That doesn't sound too bad?" Francis said winking at Arthur. Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. A beautiful red winged butterfly with short red hair fluttered next to Francis, followed by another lovely chocolate colored butterfly with wavy brown hair in a bun. Several yellow butterflies, all with short 50's style haircuts appeared with the other girls, all surrounding Francis.

_A __red head __on __my __left __arm  
>A<em>_brunette __on __my __right  
>A <em>_blonde __or __two __to __hold __the __candles  
>Now <em>_that __seems __just __about __right_  
>"Eh, Cammie?" Francis asked, looking over at Cameron. He nodded.<p>

_Life is short  
>When you're done, you're done<br>We're on this earth  
>To have some fun<br>And that's the way things are~…_

"Tell it brother!" Cameron said to Francis, now sitting on the alligator's head because the butterflies lifted him up there.

_When I'm human  
>And I'm gonna be<br>I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
>And that's the royal guarantee!<em>

Arthur walked over to Francis and shooed away the lovely butterfly girls with the paddle from their raft.

"You are getting married!" snapped Arthur. Francis sighed.

"Ah _oui_…I might as well leave a string of broken hearts behind me!" Francis said, point up to the butterflies flying away. Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Arthur: Your modesty becomes you  
>And your sense of responsibility<br>I've worked hard for everything I've got  
>And that's the way it's supposed to be<em>

Arthur noticed that the three of them were heading straight for a mass of logs in the bayou. Neither Cameron nor Francis was paying attention so Arthur had to take matters into his own hands.

_When I'm a human being  
>At least I'll act like one<br>If you do your best each and every day  
>Good things are sure to come your way<em>

Arthur pushed off on log with his little paddle, moving the three of them safely through the bayou.

_What you give is what you get  
>My daddy said that<br>And I'll never forget  
>And I commend it to you~…<em>

Arthur glared over at Francis, clearly hinting that he was singing to that spoiled prince! Arthur and Francis hopped onto Cameron's shoulders, the alligator's large head between them.

_C/F/A: When we're human  
>And we're gonna be<br>Cameron: I'm gonna blow my horn!_

Cameron played away on his trumpet again.

_Francis: I'm gonna live the high life!_

_Arthur: I'm gonna do my best _

_To take my place in the sun~…_

Ironically, a dark shadow had covered Arthur. The reason being was that Cameron had gotten stuck in a log in the bayou. Arthur hopped out of the top of the log and Francis stood on top of Cameron's head, thinking of what to do. Francis broke a stick off a tree with some Spanish moss hanging off it. He brushed it over Cameron's nose, causing his nose to tickle. Cameron sneezed, un-sticking him from the tree.

_F/A: When~~~ we're~~~ human~~~~~~~!_

The three of them shot quickly down the bayou, like a rock skipping over the water, as Cameron played one final solo on his trumpet.

HETALIA!

Meanwhile at the Vargas' mansion, Daisy and "Francis" (Matthew) sat in a gazebo, a set of tea and cakes set out for them. Daisy sighed, resting her head on the tops of her hands.

"Francis, my dear, I am so sorry that you had to endure that frog incident last night at the party…" Daisy sighed. Matthew smiled and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, my daisy! Since I am a royal, I always have to be ready to expect the unexpected!" Matthew said, still in his mousy little whispery voice, not a sexy French voice like Francis. As if on queue, a piece of Matthew's hair stuck out in a strange curl off the side of his head. Francis' didn't have this hair curl, but Matthew did. Daisy paused, looking at Matthew's hair.

"Ve~…uh…Prince Francis…" she said. Matthew paused and touched the side of his head where the curl was. He quick covered the curl with his hand and gave Daisy a smile and a nervous laugh.

"Stupid humidity…it-it's every where…" Matthew chuckled. What the Hell was going on? Was he changing back to himself? Matthew glanced down at the talisman hidden in his shirt. The red liquid was drain quickly as the magic ran out. Matthew bit his lip. He quickly stood up and took Daisy by the hands, standing her up too.

"Ms. Daisy! I know that our time together has been very short, but I cannot ignore this wonderful sensation I feel in my heart around…" Matthew began, but suddenly dropped several inches in high. He was a head taller than the Italian girl, but now he was about her high.

"You…" Matthew finished with discontent. He quickly knelt to the ground to cover his high loss, still holding Daisy's hand. Daisy giggled and blushed.

"True, our time together has been short…but is had been _meraviglioso_~…" Daisy sighed, Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Please, my daisy, will you do me the honor of becoming my Princess? Please be my bride and become the Princess of France?" Matthew said, as his eyes faded to their purple color and his skin became paler than Francis'. Daisy blushed brightly and gasped.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed. Matthew nodded with a large smiled, trying to keep his eyes narrow so she wouldn't see that they changed.

"As the plague!" he said. Daisy squealed with delight and clapped her hands together.

"_SI_! _SI_! _SI_! I will most defiantly marry you~~~! Ve~! There's so much to plan now! What will I wear? What flowers will I have? Who will come? I'll get started right away!" Daisy exclaimed. She ran back to the house, skipping and exclaiming in a sing song voice about a "Mardi Gras wedding". As soon as Daisy was out of sight, Matthew ran back to the guest house were he was staying. Matthew quickly slammed the door to the room just in time for all the magic in the talisman to run dry. Matthew went back to his skinny, pale self instead of being a handsome prince. Dr. Adnan was already waiting in Matthew's room, both him and his shadow's arm crossed in discontent. Matthew narrowed his eyes at the Turkish man

"It's not my fault the talisman ran out of blood, so don't me that look!" Matthew snapped.

"It is your fault, you psycho! You're the one who let the prince go, remember?" Dr. Adnan snapped. Matthew paused, but just sighed instead of arguing. The situation was all his fault…

"What do we do now?" Matthew exclaimed. Dr. Adnan paused, drumming his fingers on his chin. Dr. Adnan's shadow tapped him on the shoulder and grinned with an evil grin at him. Dr. Adnan sighed.

"It seems that my only choice is to consult my _friends __on __the __other __side~_…" Dr. Adnan said, knowing that to make up for this stupid Canadian's mistake my lead to grim consequences for the Turkish man…

* * *

><p>(1) Cameroon human name. Cameron? Cameroon? They sound similar right?<p>

(2) Mama Brazil's human name. I thought it suited the way I interpreted her personality!

(3) When Cameron says "football" he means soccer. He only said he wanted to play football before because a lot of the pictures of Cameroon are of him during the FIFA cup!

Well…how was that? Okay right? Please don't give me crap for this~~~! If you don't like it, you don't have to read the rest! (but wait…I LIKE READERS~~~!)

Okay, so in this one and the last one, Dr. Adnan addresses Daisy as "Avito's little daisy" and Matthew calls her "my daisy". "daisy" is not supposed to be capitalized because they are not calling her by name, they are calling her the flower "daisy". I meant to say that last time, sorry!

At the end, Dr. Adnan says "friend on the other side" in italic's because he's supposed to sing that Part. It's a reference to his musical number. I thought it would be funny!

That's all for now! Moi moi!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY~~~~! New chapter!

This is going to be my favorite chapter of all, for one reason and one reason only! There's a new character who come up and you'll find out who he is when you read this chapter~~!

IT BEGINS~~~!

* * *

><p>The three new friends Arthur, Francis and Cameron paddled down the bayou, heading for what seemed like the only shining hope for the two frogs. The sun began to set on the first day of their journey came to a slow close, they had covered a lot of ground of the bayou. As they went down the bayou, Arthur told Cameron and Francis about his dreams of owning his own restaurant.<p>

"What kind of food are you going to have at your restaurant, Arthur?" Cameron asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I guess whatever my father made for me when I was younger…" Arthur said.

"You should have ndolé (1). Or maybe brochettes (2)?" Cameron suggested. Arthur chuckled.

"I don't think I'll try anything that exotic! I'll make food I grew up with, like Louisiana soul food!" Arthur smiled. Francis sighed.

"At least you won't make your native English food. That stuff is terrible!" said Francis. Arthur crossed his arms at Francis.

"Shut it Frog! You're so high and mighty because you think you're country has the best food in the world!" jeered Arthur. Francis shrugged his shoulders smugly. Arthur and Cameron spent a good majority of the voyage talking about food. As Francis listened to the two of them descried delicious sea food, grilled meat, hearty stews, simple gumbo and all sorts of other foods that made Francis' stomach growl.

"_Mon __dieu_ you two! Enough of your talk about food! You're making me hungry!" Francis moaned. Just the second, a little fat fly buzzed right by the Prince frog's head. Francis watched as the fly flew by when suddenly his frog tongue snapped out of his mouth and then snapped back into his mouth. Francis furrowed his frog brow in confusion. His tongue never did that before…what's going on now? The fly buzzed around Francis' head again. His frog tongue snapped out of his mouth again, this time just missing the buzzing fly. Francis' tongue snapped back into his mouth and paused.

"Hm…interesting…" Francis said in a ponderous way. The fly buzzed out of his range and he hopped closer to the fly, desperate for some food. Frogs eat flies after all…Arthur paused as he watched what Francis was doing.

"What are you doing, Frog?" snapped Arthur. Francis shushed him.

"You are going to scare away the food, _mon __ami_…" Francis said in a soft voice. Arthur raised his blocky brows at Francis in confusion. He looked over to where Francis was looking. The little fly buzzed about, minding it's own fly business. Francis tried again to catch the fly with his tongue, but he completely missed again. Francis sighed, sounding annoyed.

"This is harder than it looks!" he sighed under his breath. Arthur grimaced in disgust at Francis. Eating flies? How horrid! The fly that Francis was trying to catch buzzed by Arthur's head. Like Francis, Arthur's tongue snapped out of his mouth, trying to catch the fly. He covered his mouth quickly, trying to keep his tongue contained.

"What the magic?" Arthur asked to himself. Arthur's tongue tried to catch the fly again, but he missed again. Arthur snapped his tongue back into his mouth and he shook his head is disapproval.

"Oh no! No no no! There is no way I am kissing a frog AND eating a bug in one day!" snapped Arthur, making a promise to himself. Unfortunately, Arthur could not fight his frog instinct, neither could Francis. Whether they like it or not, Arthur and Francis' tongue constantly snapped out trying to catch the fly. Arthur tried to fight it, but he couldn't, covering his mouth wasn't going to cut it. The fly soon flew out of the way of the frogs.

"Quickly, Arthur! Let's follow it!" Francis said, as if he was actually enjoying himself. Arthur shook his head.

"No! Francis!" Arthur exclaimed and Francis pulled him along with him. Ad the fly buzz away, it bobbed and weaved away from the frog tongues. Arthur and Francis both followed the fly into a clearing in the bayou. The frogs tried to catch the fly, but neither of them could get use to the new frog power. Francis and Arthur both shot for the fly at the same time, feeling confident that they had the fly this time. The fly dodged out of the way and all Arthur and Francis caught was the other's tongue. The long frog tongue's got tangled together. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and Francis raised his brow. Like always, their frog tongues snapped back to the frog's mouth. This time, the frogs slammed together, seeing as their tongues were tied together. Arthur and Francis stood in the bayou, closer together than ever before.

"_Bonjour_…" Francis said, his voice strange from his tongue being tied to another. Arthur glared at him.

"Don't just stand there, Frog! Fix this!" hissed Arthur, his voice sounding just as weird as Francis. Francis sighed and tried to pull his way out of Arthur's tongue.

"OW! STOP IT!" Arthur cried.

"I can't get us out of this without pulling! Take it like a man!" Francis barked back.

"I'm not a man last time I checked! I'm a frog!"

Cameron, as if it was planned, pushed through the bushed to where the frogs were.

"Did you guys find any food…?" Cameron began. He paused, seeing the fix that the frogs were in.

"Uh…what are you guys up to?" he said. Arthur felt his cheeks grow red and he shook his head.

"No! No! Nothing! This isn't what you think!" Arthur exclaimed. Cameron chuckled.

"I was just playing, Arthur! Don't worry, I know what to do to fix this!" Cameron said. He picked up the two little frogs and began twisting them around, trying to untangle them. He slammed them together, pulled them apart and tried oh so desperately to get his new friend's free! After a couple twists and turns, Cameron set the frogs back down onto the ground.

"There! That's…" he began. Arthur and Francis were not wrapped in their tongue, further from being untangled than before. Cameron scratched the back of his head.

"Better?" he said. Arthur dropped his brow at Cameron.

"It can't get any worse, can it…?" Arthur said, his voice still warped from being tied to Francis. Cameron paused, but soon Cameron's face lit up with an idea.

"I know how to make this better! I just need something! I'll be right back!" Cameron said. He bounded away back into the bayou. Arthur sighed, glaring at Francis.

"This is all your fault!" he hissed. Francis raised his brow in surprise at Arthur and gasped, sounding offended.

"My fault? Why I am the only one to blame?"

"Everything you've done recently is your fault!"

"Alright! Let me tell you…"

"Whoa dude! What's going on here~?" came a loud, obnoxious sounding voice. A cute little bug buzzed into view of the tangled up frogs. Arthur got a good look of the bug, with his little wings, fat body. He had a cowlick right between his crocked antennas and wore tiny little glasses. He wore a large smile spread over his face.

"Sup frog dudes! Looks like you and your boyfriend got a bit carried away, huh?" the fly taunted. Arthur felt his cheeks grow red again.

"NO! NO! NO! This isn't what it looks like!" Arthur protested. Francis joined in with Arthur counter argument, both of their voice's slurring together making it hard to understand them. The fly laughed.

"Say no more! I get it! Haha!" he laughed. He rubbed his little hands together.

"Let's see what I can do!" he said. He clapped his hands together, as if trying to make something happen. Nothing happened and his expression dropped. He looked to his thorax and twisted it tighter like a light bulb. He clapped again and his thorax lit up. Arthur and Francis both looked surprised, not expected a firefly. The firefly noticed their surprised.

"Chill dude! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm not a fire cracker or anything!" he said with a chuckled.

"I'm just a heroic firefly helping out!" he beamed.

"Plus, the girl fireflies love a man with a big glowing butt!" he said with laugh and a wink. Arthur rolled his eyes. This fly wasn't going to help them at all! The firefly buzzed over to them.

"Jeepers creepers! You guys sure got tangled up good, didn't you? Fear not! I help you guys!" the firefly exclaimed. He dived right between Francis and Arthur, trying to find the source of them problem. Arthur felt him buzzed around between them, muttering to himself and singing to himself. Finally, the firefly came out from between the two frogs, holding their tangle tongues in his tiny hands.

"Well here's your problem!" he exclaimed. With a simple snap of his wrist, the tangled up frogs were finally free. Arthur rubbed his sore mouth, thankful that he was finally free.

"_Merci_ little bug!" Francis smiled.

"My name's not little bug! Allow me to introduce myself!" the firefly said. He whirled around in the air, spelling out his name.

"The name's Alfred! But everyone calls me Al!" Al the firefly said as on the "Al" part of his illuminated name remained.

"My name's Arthur and this Frog is Francis…" Arthur explained. Al chuckled.

"Your accents make you two sound funny!" Al giggled. Arthur sighed.

"And your accent makes you sound stupid!" Arthur snapped.

"It's clear by the way you two are acting, you aren't from around the bayou are you?" Al asked. Francis shook his head.

"No no, _mon __ami_! We are from a place far away from this one!" Francis exclaimed.

"No way! You guys are from Shreveport (3) ?" Al exclaimed in all seriousness. Francis paused.

"Uh no…We are humans. You know, from the human world…" Francis exclaimed.

"Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man and now we're heading to Mama Bibi's place to get changed back into humans…" Arthur explained.

"Wait…if Princey was the only on turned into a voodoo doctor…then how are you a frog?" Al asked with a sly smile. Arthur blushed brightly.

"I…er…no! I…uh…" he began. Al's face suddenly twisted in a confused look.

"Wait! You guys said you were going to see Mama Bibi? You guys are heading the wrong way!" Al exclaimed.

"What? But we were told we were heading in the right direction…" Francis said. Al put his hands on his bug hips.

"What oaf told you that?" he snapped. Cameron hoped out from the direction he left in, a twig in his hands.

"I FOUND A STICK!" he exclaimed. There was a long pause.

"Cameron…Al the firefly said that you were taking us in the wrong direction…" Arthur said in a disapproving way as Al waved at Cameron. Cameron shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment.

"You said you were going the right way…" Francis said, just as annoyed as Arthur. Cameron's dark scaly face turned slightly red and he fiddled with his glasses.

"Well…I must've…I mean…I got confused, that's all…" he said. Al sighed.

"We don't blame you Cammie…but first rule of the bayou, never take directions from an alligator…" Al said. Cameron narrowed his eyes at Al.

"Don't you guys worry your little froggy heads about finding the right way! Me and my family will show you the right way to go!" Al said. He whistled, as if he was calling someone. The trees around them little up like they had Christmas lights in them. The once dark bayou was lined with lights from thousands of fireflies. Some of the fireflies flew up into the sky, looking like stars, and glowed over head.

"_Mon __dieu_…how _belle_…" Francis sighed, watching the moving light above them. Arthur smiled too; the fireflies did have that "poetry in motion" air about them. Al buzzed over to three fireflies relaxing on a twig of a tree.

"Yo Tex (4)! You guys ready?" Al asked. Tex and the other two fireflies got up.

"Ready when you are Al!" Tex said. Some of fireflies, including Al, got interments and began to play them. Once the music started, the fireflies in the air began to swirl around in the air and began to go down the trail.

"Alright Georgie (5)! Let's get too it darling!" Al exclaimed. Francis and Arthur didn't move, they were too fascinated by the moving lights. Al buzzed by them.

"Come on dudes! Just follow the bouncing butt!" Al smiled.

_We're gonna take ya down  
>We're gonna take ya down<br>We're gonna take ya all the way down._

Arthur smiled at the thousands of fireflies and hopped along to follow them. As for Francis, he stayed behind a bit, dancing to the music the fireflies played. Arthur seized him by the wrist and dragged him along. Francis and Arthur followed Al, jumping to keep up with the flying fireflies.

_We're gonna take ya down  
>We're gonna take ya down<br>We're gonna take ya all the way._

The fireflies moved in a wave like form as they traveled down the bayou. Arthur, Francis and Cameron followed along, dancing to the music.

_Goin' down the bayou!  
>Goin' down the bayou!<br>Goin' down the bayou!  
>Taking ya all the way!<em>

The fireflies twisted and turned through trees and log, making it easy for the frogs to hop onto the trees to keep up. Cameron had some trouble though, seeing as he was so big…He would get stuck in logs and smaller area the bugs and frogs could get through. However, getting stuck didn't slow Cameron down! He followed along, even though there was a log on his head…

"We got the whole family!" Al exclaimed looking up to his firefly family.

"There goes Dorothy (6)! Cousin Louis (7)!" Al said pointing at the fireflies. Only one of the fireflies didn't have it's shiny light illuminating.

"Oh! Grandma Dell (8)! You're lights out~~~!" Al called to the old firefly. She clapped her hands and the light turned on. _  
>We <em>_all __gon' __pool __together  
>Down <em>_here __that's __how __we __do!_

Al looked over his shoulder, seeing the two little frogs left in the dark and looking very lost._  
>Me <em>_for __there, __and __there __for __me,  
>We <em>_all __be __there __for __you!_

Al whistled and the fireflies surrounded Arthur and Francis, lighting their way and showing them the way to go.

_We're gonna take ya  
>We're gonna take ya<br>We're gonna take ya all the way down_

As the fireflies flew over the water of the bayou, the frogs hopped along on the lily pads the filled the water. Fireflies spun like a windmill at the end of Cameron's tail, propelling him through the water.

_We know where your going and we're going witchoo  
>Taking you all the way<em>

Francis, Arthur and Cameron never thought they would cover this much ground of the bayou in one day. But thanks to the fireflies, traveling in the bayou was much easier than any of them thought.

_Goin' __down __the __bayou!  
>Goin' <em>_down __the __bayou!  
>Goin' <em>_down __the __bayou!  
>Take <em>_you __all~~~!  
><em>A cluster of fireflies flew up into the air and spread out like a firework, making the exploding sound along with it.

"Yeah, you know!" Al exclaimed after the fireflies exploded.  
>"Come on y'all! Keep that life flowin', and the lights a'glowin! Yeah, you're right!" Al called to his family. The fire flies weaved down the bayou, followed by Cameron with Arthur and Francis riding on Cameron's back.<p>

HETALIA!

Meanwhile in New Orleans in Dr. Adnan's voodoo parlor, he walked into the dark room and locked the door behind him, making sure that no one will interrupt his meeting. Dr. Adnan walked over to several masks, some large some small. The largest mask in the middle looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh's face. The mask had a large topaz eye, the other covered by mummy gauze on it's face. He wore a Pharaoh's headdress and large golden earrings. Another smaller mask next to the Egyptian on looked like a Japanese Oni mask. Like the typical Oni mask, it had sharp teeth, a painted white and black face and short black hair. On the opposite side of Egyptian mask was an ancient Greek mask. The mask has no eyes, but it's alabaster face had wavy long hair and a hair curl with a circlet resting on it's head. Dr. Adnan approach them, each mask's eyes followed the Turkish man as he walked to them.

"Friends! You're all looking well!" Dr. Adnan said. None of the masks responded. Dr. Adnan cleared his throat.

"Now…I understand I'm in pretty deep with favors from you already…but I need you to do one more thing for me…" Dr. Adnan said. The masks didn't move or make a sound, they just waited for Dr. Adnan's request.

"It seems that the frog Prince has escaped and I need to get him back. And I need your most generous help getting him back…" he explained. The Pharaoh mask raised it's head and growled with a low rumble. Dr. Adnan chuckled.

"Yes of course, what's in it for you? Well…let's see…" Dr. Adnan said. He held out his hand and a small model of the city appeared over the palm of his hand. The town looked exactly like it did in the present day complete with people walked around, minding their own daily business.

"As soon as I dispose of "Emperor" Vargas, I'll be the one in charge and have the city in the palm of my hand!" Dr. Adnan said, chuckling at his own joke. The Japanese mask rolled his red eyes and blew steam from his mouth, as if to sigh.

"As for you three, you can have all of the souls in the city that your little black heart desire. You'll like that, right?" Dr. Adnan asked. The three masks paused, but then nodded. They opened their mouth, releasing black shadows that stretched over the parlor walls. The three shadows were in the shape of a petite Japanese boy, a burly Greek man and a robed small Egyptian man. Dr. Adnan cackled.

"Excellent! Before you can get your souls, you need to find...hey! You two! Knock it off!" hissed Dr. Adnan pointing to his shadow and the Greek shadow. The two shadows had gotten into a slap fight over the Japanese shadow. When Dr. Adnan stopped them, his shadow was pulling on the Greek shadow's hair and the Greek shadow had his hands around Dr. Adnan's shadows neck. The two back off each other, keeping their distance from each other.

"As I was saying…You need to find that French frog first! Search ever corner of the city! The bayou, the houses, all over the place! I want him alive!" Dr. Adnan said. He smirked.

"For know…" he hissed. Dr. Adnan for the three shadows to leave. The Egyptian shadow left followed by the Greek and Japanese shadows, holding their shadowy hands.

"_Hadi __gidelim! __Hemen!_" beckoned Dr. Adnan. When the shadows left the parlor, taking the light from the room, leaving it dark. The shadows fly through the city, under the noses of all the citizens. The three search the city high and low, but there was no sign of the Prince here. But the three weren't going to give up, when there were human souls on the line, they would never stop until their job was complete…

* * *

><p>(1) A Cameroonian food. It's "a spicy stew containing bitterleaf greens, meat, shrimp, pork rind, and peanut paste" according to the internet.<p>

(2) Another part of Cameroonian cuisine. This is "a kind of barbecued kebab made from either chicken, beef, or goat".

(3) The third largest city in Louisiana…

(4) All the fireflies are named after The States. Tex obviously is Texas.

(5) State of Georgia…

(6) Kansas. Wizard of Oz FTW…

(7) Louisiana. Seeing as that's were the movie takes place…

(8) Delaware. I looked up online and it said that Delaware was the oldest state in America…right?

Fav chapter! I love America! He's such a cute little bug. For the record, he doesn't have a Cajun accent like Ray did, he just sounds like normal America. An accent would have been funny as Hell thought, wouldn't it?

Maybe it's just me…but when Iggy and Francy's tongues got tangled together…I feel like I made that sort of naughty…I don't know, I guess France and England…and tongues…and…oh that FruxUK…I need to get my mind out of the gutter…

That's all I have to say! I don't think there's any singing in the next chapter…I don't know, I'll have to see…Moi moi for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Wheew~~~! More Francey and Iggy and Cammie and Alfie adventures~~~! What stupid things will they led themselves into this time?

* * *

><p>The fireflies took Arthur, Francis and Cameron as far as they could go and the group bid a fond farewell to their helpful little friends.<p>

"Bye everybody! Thanks for the help! I'll see you all soon! And you guys tell Virginia I said "Hi", okay?" Al called to his firefly family. Arthur turned to the firefly.

"Why are you saying goodbye? You are going with them aren't you?" Arthur asked in an almost annoyed like way. Al shook his head.

"I want to stay with you guys! Plus you'll still need my help to get to Mama Bibi's!" Al beamed. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think we'll do fine on our own, thanks!" snapped Arthur. Even though he had just met Al, he still wasn't too fond of the little bug. Francis smacked the side of Arthur's head.

"Arthur! Be nice to him! He did get us this far, _oui_? He can come with us if he wants!" Francis said with a smile. Al smiled back, but the shot a glare to Arthur.

"Anyway, Al. You mentioned something about Virginia? Is that your _petite __amie_~?" Francis cooed. Al chuckled and blushed.

"What? No! My heart belongs to another…" Al sighed, looking to the sky with a dream like look in his eyes.

"Oh~? And who is that?" Francis asked. Al sighed.

"The most wonderful, most amazing firefly that ever glowed…One day we'll be together…to be in love always…" he said in a dreamy voice. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about Al's love life another time? We have to get to Mama Bibi's remember?" Arthur snapped. Francis glared at him.

"Quiet Arthur! I think that Al's love is sweet! But remember, _mon __ami_, there are plenty of other fireflies out there. You should not settle down too quickly!" Francis cautioned. Arthur looked over his shoulder at Francis, giving him a glare.

"What?" Francis asked. Cameron led the way as they walked down the path, moving large objects out of the way. He pushed a bush out of the way, but then Cameron suddenly cried with pain. He moved his hand away from the bush and there was a burr in his alligator hand. Cameron had a look of panic in his eyes.

"GUYS! The pricker bushes! They got me! Oh this is the end! I'm done for!" Cameron wailed. Arthur shook his head with a sigh, Cameron sure did over-reattached a whole heck of a lot…Al buzzed over to Cameron.

"I'll help him, dudes! We'll catch up with you later…" Al said. The sound of Cameron and Al's struggle to remove the single burr from Cameron's finger faded away slowly as Arthur and Francis hopped down the path. Little did they know, there where three men watching them as they hopped. The smaller of the men, a Norwegian, snarled.

"Dammit…what have we been reduced to? Hunting frogs for food in a bayou? We're Vikings!" he snapped.

"Quiet Bjørn (1)! You'll scare away the frogs!" snapped a louder Danish man with fluffy blond hair. The tallest Swedish man with short blond hair and glasses remained silent; he wasn't a man of conversation.

"Berwald, you and Mathais (2) can go after the smaller frog. I'll get the big one!" Bjørn said. Mathias furrow his brow in anger.

"Why do you get the big one?" he snapped loudly. Berwald and Bjørn covered Mathais' mouth and shushed him.

"Will you shut up?" Bjørn snapped, they needed to be quiet when hunting frogs. To shut him up, Bjørn took Mathais' axe from behind him and whack Mathais with the blunt end. Surprisingly enough, the whack didn't faze Mathais.

"Ow…" Mathais said simply. Berwald remained quiet and grunted to voice him option. Bjørn understood his thought completely.

"Ah! You're right Berwald! Come one, boys! Let's go get some frogs!" Bjørn chuckled. The three Vikings snuck away after the two frogs. Meanwhile, Arthur and Francis didn't suspect anything; they just pushed their way through bushes.

"You know, Arthur! I finally figured out what you're problem is!" Francis commented, not helping Arthur clear bush at all.

"I have a problem?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded.

"_Oui_, you don't know how to have fun," Francis said. Arthur looked back to him.

"Well thanks for that, and I figured out what you too…" Arthur said, pushing back a twig of a bush so he could get by. Francis crossed his arm cockily.

"I am too wonderful?" Francis asked, full of himself. Arthur let go of the twig and let it smack Francis is his smug face, knocking him down.

"No. You're a smug, big headed, lazy, spoiled Frog prince!" snapped Arthur, turning from Francis. Francis got up off the ground.

"Ah ha, right…" Francis said. He coughed "killjoy" under his breath, loud enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur looked over to Arthur.

"What'd you say~?" Arthur cooed, knowing Francis said something but wanted him to say it again. Francis shrugged.

"I did not say anything…" Francis said. Arthur walked away. Francis cough "stick in the mud" under his breath, loudly so Arthur could hear.

"Listen up, Froggie! This 'stick in the mud' has had to work all his life for what he wanted! While YOU, Mister Frog have had everything you wanted deliver to you on a silver platter. Living your spoiled life in your bloody castle!" Arthur snapped, hopping away from Francis. Francis pouted and started to follow him, but he was scooped up by a net. There was a scream from Francis as he was scooped up and Arthur turned around to see Francis is the net. Bjørn held the net Francis was in.

"Got one! The little one's over there! Get it!" Bjørn ordered. Berwald appeared from the bush behind Arthur and took him into his fist. Arthur wiggled to get free, but bit Berwald's hand instead. The big Viking grunted with pain and let go of Arthur. Arthur hopped as fast as he could away from the Viking, but Berwald took out several knives and threw them at Arthur, pinning him to a tree. Arthur was able to wiggling his way out of the mix of knives. Meanwhile, Al was finally was able to remove the burr from Cameron's finger. Cameron sighed with relief.

"Thank you Al!" Cameron smiled. He looked over to the bayou and saw Bjørn in a boat, several weapons in the boat with him including some guns. Cameron went pale.

"Hunters with guns?" Cameron exclaimed. He dived back into the pricker bush, followed by a scream of pain from the alligator. Al's expression remained blank. He looked over to the boat where Bjørn was. Al saw Francis struggling to get out of the net. Al gasped.

"French frog dude!" Al exclaimed. He buzzed over to the boat, desperate to help his new friend. Al flew quickly over to Bjørn, accidentally flying the Norwegian's nose. Bjørn shook his head, trying to get the big out of his nose. As he spazzed out, Bjørn let go of the net Francis was in. Francis fell safely into the water of the bayou. Bjørn was finally able to get Al out of his nose, causing the bug to hit against a rock close to the water. Al slipped down into the water, too weak to move. Meanwhile, Arthur tried desperately to hop away from Berwald. Little did Arthur know, Mathais was coming to help Berwald, surrounding the little frog.

"Don't worry Berwald! I'll help…" Mathais began, but he slipped on the mud and tripped over the log Arthur was standing on. Arthur was flung into the air from being launch by Mathais when he tripped. Mathias smashed into Berwald and Mathias fell on top of Berwald. Arthur fell from the sky and landed into the cage Mathais had. Mathais' eye lit up.

"Hey~! Berwald! I got it!" Mathais exclaimed happily. The Vikings carried Arthur back to the boat. Berwald sat on the box, making sure Arthur didn't get away.

"Hey Bjørn…what happened to yours?" Mathais asked.

"Shut up, Mathais…" Bjørn snapped. Meanwhile, Francis broke the surface of the water.

"I'm free!" he exclaimed. He looked to the boat and laughed at them and began to dance around in the water. Francis stopped and did a double take back to the boat. Arthur was pulling at the bars of the cage, trying to escape. Francis looked around, helpless as of what he could do. Out of options, but one, Francis snapped out his long frog tongue and attached it to the back of the boat. Francis was pulled through the water by the boat, like a water skier. Unable to stop, Francis slammed against the back of the boat, making a suspicious thud. Berwald and Mathais both looked up in alertness.

"Bjørn…did you hear that suspicious thud?" Mathais asked. Bjørn looked back at them, a little green frog sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah…what was that…?" Bjørn asked. He looked around, Francis jumped from Bjørn shoulder to his head quickly, trying not to be seen. Mathais, Berwald and Arthur all looked at Francis. Mathais began to raise his axe, holding it backward with the blunt end out. Bjørn looked back at them.

"What are you two looking at?" Bjørn asked. Mathais whacked Bjørn's head with the blunt end of this axe, trying to hit Francis. Francis jumped up off of Bjørn's head and then landed back down. Mathais whacked Bjørn head again as Francis jumped on and off the Norwegian's head.

"BERWALD! HELP!" Bjørn cried. Berwald got off the crate Arthur was in.

"Go now!" Francis cried. Arthur pushed open the crate and hopped out of the crate. Berwald took out a sword and tried to swing at Francis. Francis moved quickly and Berwald ended up slicing the floating hair curl by the side of Bjørn's head. Arthur and Francis caused all sorts of trouble for the three Vikings, causing the Vikings to beat the stuffing out of each other. Mathais smack Bjørn, Berwald punched Mathais, Bjørn smacked Bjørn with a stick until finally the two frogs jumped high into the air, causing Bjørn to hit Mathais, finally knocking him out. The three beaten up dizzy Viking lied in the boat.

"Damn…those frogs are smart…" Bjørn moaned. Arthur and Francis landed in front of the Vikings.

"And we talk too!" Arthur smiled. The Vikings screamed. Arthur and Francis hopped out of the boat and the Viking paddled away as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Cameron was trying to revive little Al the firefly, who was unconscious. Cameron poked his little chest, trying to push all the water out of him. Al cough and sat up.

"Are you okay, Al?" Cameron asked. Al coughed.

"I'm fine…I'm the hero! I'm always fine!" Al said. Cameron held out his claw to the firefly, a burr stuck on it again.  
>"Do you mind?" he asked. Al shook his head with a sigh and pulled the burr from Cameron's claw. He smiled.<p>

"Thank you…now…um…can you help with my tail?" Cameron asked, burr stuck in the underside of this alligator tail. Al face palmed. Meanwhile, Francis and Arthur walked back to their friend, laughing and joking about the triumph over the Vikings.

"And we talk too? That was _tres __intelligent_! You are surprisingly funny, _mon __ami_!" Francis praised.

"Not a stick in the mud?" Arthur asked. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Alright! I supposed you not completely…" Francis began.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you…" Arthur taunted.

"You not exactly…"

"Hmm? What?"

"You're not a stick THAT deep in the mud…" Francis finally admitted. There was a cry of pain from Cameron as Al pulled the burrs from Cameron's tail. Arthur and Francis hopped over to the two of them.

"Look dude, I know we need to get to Bibi's house quickly…" Al began, pulling another burr from Cameron.

"But this may take a while…" Al finished. Arthur patted Cameron's head.

"Aw, it's okay Cameron. I know just what will make you feel better!" Arthur smiled. Cameron's face lit up.

"Some of that delicious- OW!- soul food you where telling us about –OW!- earlier? Or maybe some of the food I was telling you about? I can tell you how to…" Cameron began. Arthur chuckled.

"Slow down! I have something in mind!" Arthur said. Francis looked surprised.

"What? Oh no! No no no no! You're going to cook?" he exclaimed. Arthur looked to him.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Arthur asked. Francis put his arm around.

"You are English. Everyone with a brain knows that English food is _pas __terrible_!" Francis said. Arthur put his hands on his hips.

"Oh and you think you can do better?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded.

"_Oui_. _Oui_ I do…" Arthur walked over to a pumpkin and knocked on it, seeing if it was fresh.

"Know how to make swamp gumbo?" Arthur asked taking a leaf and trying it around his waist like an apron. (Cameron: YAY! GUMBO!). Francis cracked his fingers.

"_Bien __sur_! Just tell me what to add!" Francis said. Arthur gathered up the ingredients the he found around the bayou and gave them to Francis.

"_Merci __beaucoup_! Now leave me to make this, okay?" Francis said. Arthur wrinkled his blocky brow.

"What I am supposed to do then?" Arthur asked. Francis paused and handed the mushrooms to him along with a sharp stone.

"Mince these…" Francis said. Arthur twisted his face into an unhappy looked and went over to cut the mushrooms.

"Reduced to cutting vegetables…I'm the one who wants to have a restaurant…" Arthur hissed to himself under his breath.

"Are you mincing?" Francis called to him.

"YES!" Arthur cried and muttered "Bloody Frog" under his breath. Arthur slowly sliced the end of the mushroom off, making a thick slice. The piece fell next to the mushroom with a thump.

"One!" Arthur said triumphantly. Arthur heard a sigh from behind him. He turned around to see Francis walked towards him.

"Need some help, Arthur?" Francis asked.

"No…I…I don't need your…!" Arthur stuttered, his frog cheeks turning red. Francis took the stone from Arthur and another mushroom.

"Watch." Francis slice the mushroom quickly and cut it up into little itty bitty piece. Arthur raised his blocky brows in amazement.

"Now it's your turn…" Francis said. He stood behind Arthur and rested his hands over Arthur's hands. Francis guided Arthur's hands to cut the mushroom into smaller pieces that Arthur had cut before. Francis was so warm, it was almost comforting. Arthur seemed almost lost in the way he felt standing by him. Francis moved away and stood next to Arthur, only half of the mushroom cut.

"Uh…um…thank you…" Arthur said, blushing like mad.

"But where does a prince learn to cook? I though that you lived in a palace. Don't they do everything for you?" he asked. Francis nodded, taking some of the minced mushrooms to the pumpkin pot.

"_Oui_…they fed me, drove me, dressed me, everything!" Francis said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh you poor baby…" he moaned. Francis chuckled at Arthur sarcasm.

"When my parents cut me off…I realize I could do nothing… _rien __du __tout_…" Francis said, his voice trailing off. Arthur felt bad for the prince, he seemed so sad. Francis looked back to Arthur with a smile.

"I basically taught myself how to cook! I am not bad, _non_? I am French after all! Francis smiled. Arthur tried a sample of the gumbo Francis had put together. He nodded.

"You're right…this is actually really good…how knows, I might hire you when I get my restaurant…" Arthur smiled.

"Really?" Francis asked, surprised by Arthur comment.

"No." he said bluntly. Both Arthur and Francis laughed; Francis made comments about how cruel Arthur was. Meanwhile, the shadows from Dr. Adnan picked up the trail their frog Prince had been traveling. The Japanese shadow found the popped balloons that Francis and Arthur flew into the bayou on. He shadow the Greek and Egyptian shadows, pointing in the direct he thought they went in. The shadows made their way over the waters of the bayou, gaining on their goal.

* * *

><p>(1) The human name for Norway<p>

(2) The human name for Denmark

I would have added more to this chapter, but I was going to run into a song and that would have made this chapter WAY too long! Mama Bibi was coming up! I can't wait to add her in~~~! I guess I'll have to wait till next time…

This chapter had a lot of violence in it! Jeeper's creepers! Stupid Nordics…with their slapstick humor…

Well I guess that's all I have to say for this time! _So __long~ __good~bye_! (Fufufu! That's a Sum 41 song! Look up "So Long, Goodbye"!)


	8. Chapter 8

What's gonna happen this time to our friends? Unlike the last chapter, this chapter has a song in it! The song in this chapter is defiantly one of the cutest scene in the movie too~~~! There is some RussAmer in this chapter…

Sorry for the long wait…I haven't had much motivation tow write stories recently…

* * *

><p>There was a subtle murmur over the quiet bayou that night. The four travelers all sat around a cracking fire with delicious swamp gumbo Francis had prepared. Al cracked some jokes and wove stories of the bayou that made everyone laugh.<p>

"Anyone for seconds?" Francis asked. Both Cameron and Al were quick to hand their acorn top "bowls" to Francis. Francis chuckled and filled up the bowls. Arthur finished his gumbo off.

"Well…it's nothing like my fathers…but you really do have a gift…" Arthur commented. Francis felt his frog cheeks grow hot as he smiled at the smaller frog.

"_Merci_, Arthur…that means a lot coming from you…" Francis said. Arthur felt himself blush as well. Both Arthur and Francis felt different around each other now. Arthur was as angry with the other frog as he used to be, and he felt comfortable with Francis and light in his heart when he was with him. Francis felt the same, he liked the other frog and he felt his heart go aflutter when they were together. Arthur felt warm when he was with Francis and Francis felt the same, what were both of them feeling? Before both of them could think of what they felt, they heard Al gasp.

"There you are!" Al exclaimed. He buzzed off of the grass he was sitting on, slowly moving to the sky. He covered his heart with his hands.

"The most wonderful firefly in the entire world!" Al sighed. Francis and Arthur followed him, hopping onto a lily pad.

"Who? Your love?" Francis asked. Cameron quickly finished off his gumbo and followed his friends.

"I want to meet this girl! Where is she?" He asked. Al gestured to the sky.

"Up there, of course! You can't miss him! My beloved Ivan…floating right up there…" Al sighed. Arthur looked to Francis.

"Ivan? His love is named Ivan?" Arthur asked, seeing as Ivan was a boy's name. Francis shrugged.

"Love it love, _mon ami_!" Francis said. As the group looked up, they didn't see another firefly, only a star. The star was bright and shiny; Arthur recognized it as the evening star he and Daisy would wish on. Arthur and Francis exchanged looks. Ivan was a…star?

_Al: Look how he lights up the sky  
>моя любовь (1) Ivan~…<em>

Cameron chuckled.

"Al, that's not…!" he began, but Francis threw a rock and whacked him in the back of the head. Francis shushed the alligator and shook his head. Why should they ruin Al's deep love?

_So far above me yet I~…  
>Know his heart belongs to only me<em>

Al drew hearts with the emitting light from his thorax in the sky. He was weaken with love and looked longingly to the sky.

"_Я тебя обожаю_…" Al sighed.

"I adore you…" Francis said quickly. Arthur looked to him with a surprised look.

"_Я люблю тебя_, Ivan…" Al cooed.

"I love you…" Francis said. He noticed Arthur's expression. Francis quickly blushed.

"I'm just translating!" snapped Francis. Arthur raised his blocky brows.

"You speak Russian?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded with a smile. Who knew Francis knew more languages?

_You're my czar of the night  
>So still, so bright…<em>

Al kissed the reflection of Ivan in the bayou water, making the ripples in the water in the shape of a heart.

_To someone as handsome as he_

_Who loves someone like me_

As Al sand, Francis found that he frequently looked to Arthur, as if the song Al sang applied to how he felt about Arthur. Francis stood up and took Arthur in his arms. Francis held Arthur hands, as if he was about to being dancing with him. Arthur pushed Francis away.

"No, no…I don't dance…" Arthur protested. Francis held Arthur by the hands and led the British frog back over to him. But Arthur still pushed away from Francis and jumped over to another lily pad.

_Love always finds a way, it's true!_

"See…I just…I don't know how to dance…I never learn how to…" Arthur admitted, turning away from the frog Prince.

_And I love you Ivan~…_

Francis pulled the lily pad Arthur was sitting on and brought him closer to him. Francis took Arthur by the hands and stood him up. He prepared the British frog to dance with him.

"If I can teach you how to mince, I can teach you how to dance too…" Francis said kindly. The two frogs began to dance to the music that seemed to fill the air around them, releasing hands and going back together. Cameron played his trumpet in a gentle jazz tune, making a mood for Arthur and Francis' dance. Arthur seemed to stumble a bit on his frog legs, but Francis held him steady. Francis spun Arthur around in his arms, causing the lily pad beneath them to spin with them. Al flew down towards the water an illuminated the pink lily flowers the bloomed from some lily pads surrounding the two dancers. Arthur and Francis twirled and waltz along their dance floor lily pad. Arthur had gotten the hang of dancing, well…he wasn't stumbling as much anymore. Arthur spun around as Francis held his hand above his head and Francis pulled Arthur back into his arms. Francis took Arthur by the hand and pulled him under the bayou water with a splash. The pink glow from the lily flowers showed through into the water, creating a spotlight effect on the two frogs. Arthur twirled around Francis, finding him movements more graceful now that he was underwater. The two frogs danced hand in hand, driving around one another, creating bubbles in the water around them. Arthur took Francis by the hand and they danced under the mirror like surface of the water.

_Al: Love is beautiful  
>Love is wonderful<em>

Francis pulled Arthur to the bottom of the bayou and took the smaller frog into his arms. Arthur chuckled as he and Francis jumped out of the water and landed safely on a lily pad.

_Love is everything, do you agree?  
>Но да~!<em>

Francis gentle set down Arthur and dripped him low to the ground.

_Look how he lights up the sky_

The glow of Ivan above the showed in Arthur sparkling green eyes. He looked up at Francis with a certain longing in his eyes and with a gentle smile on his face. Francis felt his cheeks grown red.

_I love you, Ivan~…_

Arthur rested his hand on the side of Francis face and lend closer to the French frog. With his arm around Arthur's waist and the other across his shoulder, Francis moved closer to Arthur. Just as Francis was about to kiss the smaller frog in his arm, Arthur stopped out of nerves and turned his head away from Francis. Francis looked at Arthur with confusion and a bit of disappointment.

"Uh…we…uh…" Arthur stammered. He chuckled nervously and stepped away from Francis.

"We should keep going…" Arthur insisted. Francis nodded his head.

"_Oui_…I suppose you right…" Francis said, also just as flustered as Arthur was. Francis called for Al and Cameron to follow them and the four of them continued on. Meanwhile, deep in the bayou, Sadiq's shadows saw the light of the fire the group had lit and head straight for it. They got closer and closer to the prince, creeping over the water so Francis wouldn't see them. Out of no where, Francis was seized by the leg and held in the air by the Greek shadow. Arthur turned back and gasped at the sight.

"Francis!" cried Arthur in distress.

"Arthur!" Francis called back. The shadows began to make their way back to their master's home, they had completed their quest. Francis was reluctant to go with them, he tried to grab onto grass and tree to hold them back. All of Francis' struggling was no help at all, the shadow were just too strong. Just before the shadows could get away, there was a flash of yellow light, striking each of the shadow. The shadow screeched with pain of the light and slithered away, releasing the frog Prince from their grip. Francis landed safely in the water. From a few meters away, Arthur, Francis, Al and Cameron could a jolly laughing coming from the darkness. There was a mass of shadow stretched onto a tree, moving closer to them. Francis tensed up, was that another shadow demon after him? The large shadow eerie shadow shrunk to be the shadow of a young woman. She was tall and slender with lush black hair pushed back with a green headband. Her green eyes sparkled like Arthur's and her skin was the same color as Cameron's scales. The woman spun a long staff with a soccer ball (2) around cockily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Not bad for a 189 year old lady, huh (3)?" she called to them. She blew magical smoke from the top of the staff, still hot from casting her light spell. She pointed the long staff at the group.

"Now which one of you naughty little children's been messing with the Shadow Man?" she snapped. Arthur, Cameron and Al paused and all pointed to Francis to accuse him. Francis dropped his shoulders shamefully.

HETALIA!

"We're so glad to have found you Mama Bibi!" Arthur said happily when they reached Mama Bibi's boat house nestled in a tree. The house was light up bright lights, making the atmosphere in the house very warm and welcoming.

"Al and Cameron have been telling a great deal about you…They…" Arthur began.

"MARQUEZ (4)!" Bibi called, causing Arthur to jump. A snake with stunning brown eyes and dark scales slithered into the room. Bibi took the snake into her arms.

"Now where were you? Were you hiding from you Mama? Gimme a little sugar~!" cooed Mama Bibi to the snake. Marquez the Snake began to lick Mama Bibi's cheek, causing her to giggle. Mama Bibi kissed the snake as well. Francis and Arthur exchanged grossed out looks. Marquez wrapped around Bibi's neck and they walked over to a chair in the house.

"It's good see you again, Apple Pie~! How's the family?" Mama Bibi asked. Al smiled; he loved the nicknames Mama gave everybody.

"Eh, they're fine! Nothing much to report…" Al shrugged. Mama Bibi giggled.

"Good group of bugs! You got a great family, Al!" Bibi commented. Francis and Arthur hopped onto the arm of Mama's chair.

"Uh…Mama Bibi…we don't want to take up to much…" Arthur began. Mama Bibi fished around in the pocket of her khaki uniform and her hand out to the two frogs.

"You frogs want some candy~?" she offered. Arthur and Francis looked at the "candy" in her hand. It didn't looks very appetizing and Arthur was pretty sure that the "candy" was just a rock.

"Uh…no…thank you…" Francis said, speaking for both of the frogs. Mama shrugged and popped the candy into her mouth.

"Your loss. Because that was special candy, you see…would've turned you two sugars human…" Mama Bibi said. Francis and Arthur went pale.

"NO! WAIT! WE…" Arthur began frantically. Mama Bibi chuckled.

"Calm down, I was just playing with you two!" Mama said. Arthur and Francis sighed with relief.

"Mama, how did you know that we wanted to turn…?" Francis began. Mama Bibi didn't seem like she was listening at all, she was sniffing the air. There was a strong smell in the atmosphere of the warm home.

"MARQUEZ! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?" Mama Bibi cried. The snake slithered away, trying to make himself small. A look if shame was over his face. Mama Bibi rushed over to a large bathtub filled with hearty looking gumbo. She took out her long staff and began stirring it.

"Are you sure this is the right voodoo lady living in a boat in a tree in the middle of the bayou?" Cameron uttered to Al so that only he could hear him. Al nodded.

"Pretty sure…" Cameron raised his brow. This lady was going to help him and his friends? Mama Bibi uttered to herself as she stirred the gumbo in the tub. Francis and Arthur hopped over to Bibi again.

"Uh, Mama Bibi…if you…" Arthur began. Mama Bibi took a spoon out from her pocket and scooped up some gumbo and stuffed it into Arthur's mouth.

"Taste it." Arthur was taken back a bit, but he still paused in thought.

"Perhaps you could add some Tabasco sauce?" Arthur suggested. Francis bit his lip. Arthur was British! He had no taste for food! He was going to ruin this nice lady's gumbo! Even so, Mama added some hot sauce and then tasted the gumbo herself. She smiled bright and clapped her hands.

"That's got some kick to it!" she exclaimed. Francis raised his brow. Who knew Arthur had taste? Mama Bibi leaned against the rim of the tub and turned to the two frogs.

"Now, have you two little sweeties figured out what you need yet?" she asked.

"We know what we need. We need to be human!" Arthur said. Mama Bibi shook her head.

"No no. That's what you want, froggie…You still need to figure out what you need!" Mama Bibi said.

"What we want, what we need, it is all the same thing, _non_?" Francis said with a charismatic smiled. Mama Bibi thumped him on top of his froggie head.

"No child! You're as blind as a bat! Now you listen to your Mama…" Mama Bibi began.

_Bibi: Don't matter what you look like_

_Don't matter what you wear_

Marquez slithered up next to Mama. Marquez's tail wove between Mama's figures, making it look like she had rings on.

_How many rings you got on your finger  
>We don't care<em>

_No we don't care_

From the open roof of Mama Bibi's small house, there was a choir of all sorts of birds, singing along with Bibi. The birds were so colorful and bright, bring a splash of color to the wood house.

_Don't matter where you come from  
>Don't even matter what you are~<em>

Mama Bibi took out here staff and began whacking Marquez on the head, changing in into to different animals. Each time Marquez changed, he still had brown eyes and dark brown fur or skin.

_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat  
>Had 'em all in here!<em>

_(We had 'em all in here!)_

The colorful birds flew over Mama's head, filling the rafters with the colors of their feathers.

_And they all knew what they wanted  
>What they wanted me to do<em>

The birds lined up in rows behind Mama Bibi, dancing along to the music._  
>I told 'em what they needed<br>Just like I be telling you!_

Mama Bibi walked over to a chest in her house and began digging through it, as if she was looking for something.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>Find out who you are<em>

As Mama looked through the chest, she was throwing objects around. Bibi threw Cameron and tambourine and he began to play it along with the music. She threw Al a bottle cap which, in the hands of a firefly, made for a great tambourine too.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>It really ain't that far<em>

Mama Bibi turned to the little frogs, showing them a pearl in a seashell case to them. Arthur saw his reflection in the pearl and Francis saw his reflect too. Francis looked to Arthur's reflect, a loving look in his eyes at the British frog. Arthur looked back at Francis, who looked away from Arthur quickly.

_When you find out who you are  
>You'll find out what you need<br>Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

The birds jumped and dived in the air of the boat house, making the atmosphere for a warm homing feel to living and fun!

_You gotta dig _

_(Dig!)  
>You gotta dig <em>

_(Dig!)_

Mama Bibi walked over to a crate and stood behind it like judge in court. She looked down at Francis, who was dancing on the floor.

_Prince Froggy is a rich little boy  
>You wanna be rich again?<em>

Francis nodded frantically with a big smile on his face, he wanted his money back! Mama shook her head.

_That ain't gonna make you happy now  
>Did it make you happy then? <em>

Francis nodded happily.

_No!_

Francis pouted. Bibi waved her soccer ball staff over Francis and gold coins began to fall over the frog prince. He smiled happily at all of the gold around him.

_Money ain't got no soul  
>Money ain't got no heart<em>

Francis began to drown in the money around him, but Mama was quick to save him. She rested the little frog in her hand.

_All you need is some self-control  
>Make yourself a brand new start<em>

With the strength of Marquez's strong tail, he launched Mama Bibi and Francis over all of the dancing colored birds. They landed safely with Marquez to break their fall.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>Don't have far to go<em>

Mama and Francis looked over the Arthur and Al, who were dancing like goof to the music. Mama noticed how lovely Francis was looking at Arthur.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>Tell the people Mama told you so!<em>

As Arthur danced, Francis never noticed how cute he was. With his big caterpillar eyebrow and sweet green eyes. He looked like he was having the time of his British life while he was dancing. Arthur's enthusiasm made Francis smile.

_Can't tell you what you'll find  
>Maybe love will grant you peace of mind<em>

Thanks to Mama's song, Francis finally realized what he had been feeling for Arthur for a while. He was feeling love. Francis was falling in love with Arthur.

_Dig a little deeper and you'll know_

Mama Bibi went over to Arthur, looking down at his cute little dance with Al.

"Mr. Froggy?" Mama said in a sweet tone.

"Ma'am?" Arthur asked. Mama Bibi took Arthur into her hand.

"Might I have a word?" she said. Arthur bowed his head.

"Yes ma'am…" he said politely. Bibi chuckled.

"You're a hard one, that's what I heard…" Mama said as she and Arthur walked over to the big tub of gumbo. Mama Bibi touched the gumbo with her long finger and a vision of a young Arthur, his mother and his late father appeared before them.

_Your daddy was a loving man  
>Family through and through<em>

The vision of his family warm Arthur's heart. Mama Bibi raised him away from the gumbo.

_You your daddy's son!  
>What he had in him, you got in you!<em>

Mama Bibi took Arthur in her hands and walked over to the far end of the boat house, avoiding holes in the floor and other dangers that come from an old boat house.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>For you it's gonna be tough<em>

Mama and Arthur stood on a crow's nest and Marquez turned a crank with his tail, raising Bibi and Arthur slowly into the air.

_You gotta dig~ a little deeper  
>You ain't dug near far enough<em>

As Mama Bibi and Arthur rose into the air, Bibi gestured with her finger for Francis to come along with them. Francis smiled and hopped over to join them.

_Dig down deep inside yourself  
>You'll find out what you need<br>Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

The color full birds from inside the house followed them up to the top of the tree. They pushed away the Spanish moss hanging from the top of the tree and let the light on the new day shine through.

"Open up the window! Let in the light, dearie!" Mama Bibi exclaimed as Arthur squinted in the sun light.

_(Blue skies and sunshine)  
>(Blue skies and sunshine)<em>

The light from the colored bottles hanging from the trees reflected onto the strong branch of the tree onto Arthur and Bibi. Cameron and Al followed them, finding another way up to the top of the tree. Arthur hoped onto the top of Mama's lush hair.

_Arthur: Blue skies and sunshine~~~~!  
>Bibi: Guaran~teed~~!<em>

Mama took Arthur off of her head and held in him her hand.

"Now, English Muffin, do you understand what you need now?" Mama asked. Arthur nodded frantically.

"Yes Mama! I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder if I want to reach my dream of owning a restaurant!" Arthur exclaimed, thinking that was the answer. Bibi sighed, sounding defeated.

"No…that's not it at all…" she said. Bibi lead Arthur back to the house, followed by Cameron, Francis and the birds. Al stayed behind.

"Well…we can sing the song again! _It don't matter what you look like! It don't_…And nobody's going to sing with Al~~~~!..." Al said. He sighed and gave up on a reprise and followed the group back into the house.

* * *

><p>(1) I replaced all of the French in this song with Russian. Seeing as Russia speaks Russian and America loves him so much!<br>(2) The soccer ball at the end of the staff is because soccer (football) is the national sport of Brazil!

(3) Brazil has been independent from Portugal for 189 years, making her technically 189 year old.

(4) The human name I gave Portugal. Portugal and Brazil are close, right?

Haha! Ivan? Evangeline? I see what I did there! They sound similar (seeing as Russia's name is pronounced E-VAN not EYE-VAN). I love RussAme! It's so cute!

TWO SONGS! WHEEW~~~~! I guess I never realized how short "Ma Belle Evangeline" is…(Brazil's song is my favorite in the movie, by the way~~!)

I love Mama. Don't you? Brazil's appearance was based of this picture: h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = h e t a l i a + b r a z i l # / d 2 b s v f 6 (Just remove the spaces!)

During Brazil's song, all of the colored birds we suppose to represent Rio Carnival, which has lots of fun colors and feathers!

Moi moi readers! Sorry for the long wait by the way… /sweat drop/


	9. Chapter 9

…

WHAT?  
>What do you mean there aren't many more songs coming up? I love song fics! Oh well…I guess that can't be helped…<p>

Let's see what happens to our friend this time!

* * *

><p>"Now, if you little sweet peas want to be human so badly…there's only one way that can happen…" Bibi said as she, Arthur, Francis, Al and Cameron went back inside the boat house.<p>

"What way?" Arthur asked. Bibi didn't answer; she just walked over to the large bathtub filled with gumbo. Everyone surrounded her and she began to stir the gumbo with her staff. The gumbo lit up with an orange glow, like magic. Bibi chanted a witch-like spell to herself. As she stirred and chanted, the gumbo began to glow and soon a vision began to appear in the gumbo. A slumbering Daisy appeared in the mixture, snuggled into her tangerine colored bed in her frilly girly room.

"Daisy? But Daisy's not a princess…" Arthur explained. Bibi whacked Arthur on the head with her staff, causing Al and Francis to chuckle slightly.

"Hush up and look at the gumbo!" snapped Mama Bibi. In the vision the group saw, Avito came into Daisy room, a beaming smile on his handsome face. He was wearing the crown and costumes he would usually wear during Mardi Gras.

"That's right…Mr. Vargas is the Mardi Gras Emperor…So that means…" Arthur said. Avito woke his sleeping daughter, shaking her skinny shoulder. Daisy yawned and sat up, looking at her father with sleepy brown eyes. Avito handed a lovely crystal tiara to Daisy and her face lit up with happiness. Avito put the crown on his daughter's head and Daisy threw her arms around Avito.

"Daisy's a princess…" Arthur said finally. Francis furrowed his brow.

"Does that count?" he asked. Bibi nodded her head.

"You little Daisy will be a princess until midnight tonight, when Mardi Gras is over…You, French Bread, need to get her to kiss you and you both will turned back into humans…" Bibi explained. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Midnight? That doesn't give us much time!" Arthur said. Even thought it may have seemed rude, Arthur and Francis rushed out of the house as fast as they could. They had no time to waste!

"Thanks for all your help Mama Bibi, but we need to get going!" Arthur said.

"Of course, child! It's been a pleasure meeting you! And you tell your family I said hi, okay Al?" Bibi called. Cameron rushed up to Mama Bibi.

"Mama Bibi! I want t be human too so I can finally play in a jazz band! I want…" Cameron began. Bibi clasped the alligator's mouth shut with her hand.

"You just dig a little deeper and you'll find what you need, alright sweetie?" Mama Bibi said. Cameron nodded and he left to join his friends.

"How on earth are we suppose to get in New Orleans before midnight? It must be miles from here!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Arthur…there must be some way faster than swimming…" Francis pondered. He looked up to see if he could see how far they needed to go. Instead of seeing the bustling city in the distance, Francis stopped something even better.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

HETALIA!

The small group followed Francis towards their ticket back to the city, a river boat. Al made it onto the ship first, easily flying up the side of the boat. Francis followed, helping Arthur up as the both climb. All three of them barely made a sound as they climb and crawled into the ship, making sure that no one knew that they were hiding away. However, Cameron wasn't as discrete as the other. When the large alligator climbed over the railing of the ship, he fell over the side and slammed down onto the wood of the ship, making a loud noise. Arthur flinched; someone was bound to have heard that. As if on cue, they heard voices coming around the corner.

"Quick! Hide!" Arthur cried. The two frogs hide together behind a crate and Al found a small corner to fit himself into. As for Cameron, there weren't many places for a large alligator to hide. He panicked, looking around frantically for somewhere to hide. Completely out of ideas of were to hide and with the voice of the humans getting closer, Cameron covered his eyes with his hands. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him…right?

Maybe not…

The group of musicians passed by Cameron, hiding in plain sight, and stopped for a moment.

"Wow! What a great costume!" commented a Korean musician. Arthur recognized that band as the one that played at the party that Arthur and Francis ruined. Cameron uncovered his eyes and looked at the band before him. They were all dressed as different animals, probably in the spirit of Mardi Gras.

"Can you play the trumpet, aru?" The Chinese musician, dressed as a panda, asked. Cameron paused and looked to the trumpet in his hand.

"What? Oh! Yes! Yeah I can!" Cameron stammered, these guys had no idea he wasn't in a costume!  
>"Come with us! We're playing in the Mardi Gras parade!" suggested the Korean musician. Cameron nodded and followed the musicians around the down the corridor. Once the four humans disappeared around the corner, Cameron turned back to his hidden friend.<br>"Come on guys! I'm finally going to get to play in a jazz band! You can't miss this!" he said. Al, Arthur and Francis came out from their hiding places and followed Cameron down the corridor. Out of the corner of his eyes, Francis spotted something glittering in the corner. He walked over to it and saw it was a stray pearl that probably came off someone's Mardi Gras beads. He looked at the bead with a smile; he knew just what to do with it.

"Francis? Are you coming?" Arthur called back to him. Francis quickly hid the bead behind his back.

"Uh…I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Francis said. Arthur nodded and followed everyone else. Francis searched the river boat and finally found something to attach the pearl he found to. He tied the pearl around a gold plated wire, making a small ring. As Francis looked at the makeshift ring, he thought about how wonderful it would look on Arthur's finger.

"What is this, Frog? It's so girly!...but still you're…you're so thoughtful…" Francis could practically hear Arthur saying those words in his head. Francis smiled contently as he closed Arthur's somewhat girly ring in a classy clamshell he found when he was looking around the kitchen. Francis sighed, he wanted to hop up to Arthur and pledge his love to that little English frog, but he was so nervous. If he got Arthur alone to talk to him, he would be stumbling over his words and making a fool of himself. Francis looked to the sky, were Ivan shined brightly in the twilight sky.

"Oh Ivan…why can't I just walk up to Arthur and say…" Francis began. Francis knelt on the banister of the ship and held the clam shell out to the star. He looked down for a moment, building the courage to say what he wanted to "Arthur". Just before he could say anything, Al buzzed up behind Francis, about to ask him if he had seen Arthur anywhere. Francis didn't notice the firefly, he was trying to think of the perfect words to say.

'I will do anything for you, _mon amour_. I will make all of your dreams come true…because…" Francis said, practicing his words on Ivan. Al felt his heart sink and beat faster with shock. What the Hell was that Frog doing with his boy?

"Because I love you…" Francis said, opening the shell and revealing the sparkling pearl ring. Al narrowed his eyes in an amount of fury that no firefly should ever feel. He buzzed over to Francis as fast as he could, ready to give that bloody frog what for!

"What the deal man? Why are you talking to my boy like that? Ivan's mine you hear me! MINE!" snapped Al. The little firefly began throwing tiny punches at Francis, trying to relieve some of the broken hearted anger he felt. Francis was able to hold Al back with only his hand, feel tiny little pokes from Al's fists.  
>"Al! Al! Calm down, <em>mon ami<em>! I'm not in love with Ivan! I'm in love with Arthur…" Francis reassured. Saying "I'm in love with Arthur" for the first time sounded so strange at first, but those words were the truth, he needed to get use to them. As a cause of Al's fury, he began gnawing on Francis' webbed hand, but stopped when he heard the news. Al backed off the from frog's hand and his face lit up with glee, a complete opposite feeling that he previous felt.

"REALLY? That's great! You two are going to be so happy together~~!" Al cooed, swirling around in the air with lovesick delight.

"I just…I cannot marry Miss Daisy! My love for Arthur is far too strong to ignore," Francis explained, or at least tried to explain, to Al. Al didn't seem to be listening though, he was still swooning over how cute Arthur and Francis would be as a couple.

"You two are going to be so happy together! Just like me and Ivan…" Al cooed.

"I will do anything to get Arthur his restaurant! I would get a job if I have to…maybe two job…three?" Francis said. Of course, once those words escaped his mouth, he realized how much work that would be! Normally, Francis would never do any hard work, but if it was for Arthur, he would do anything to make his lovely frog happy.

"You two are going to have the cutest tadpoles~~!" Al cried, still not listening to a words that Francis had to say. Al wiggled with happiness and began to fly off towards the boat.

"I have to tell Arthur the good news!" Al said, but was stopped short in the air. Francis nabbed him by the wings and pulled him back to the frog.

"No, Al! I must tell Arthur! Do you understand…?" Francis asked. Solemnly and very disappointed, Al nodded his head.

"You bet! Oh~~~! I can't wait to see the look on Arthur's face when you tell him!" Al smiled. Later on that night, Francis led Arthur up to the roof high above the rest of the ship. It was the perfect place for Francis to talk to Arthur, so serene and quiet with nothing but the stars above them and the hustle and bustle of the ship below them.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked, a chuckle of curiosity on his voice. Francis reached the top of the roof and helped Arthur up.

'I, uh, just wanted to celebrate our late night…as, uh, frogs…" Francis stammered. He hadn't exactly thought of a lie to cover up what exactly Arthur was here for, but that sure cover it well. Arthur looked to what Francis brought him to and he felt his frog heart jump slightly. There was a small, frog sized, table set up with little tiny plates and silverware. There was human sized bottle of fancy French champagne in large bucket of ice. An lovely, elegant pink rose rested with the champagne as well while a slim candle flickered. There a frog sized tray of bit of fruits Francis prepare, no doubt showing off that he could cook and Arthur, who want his restaurant, could not. Arthur didn't care thought he was looking around at the set up with a dumbfounded look on his face. He smiled gently, his heart filling up with warmth.

"In…in all of my life…no one has ever done this for me…it's…God, it's beautiful…" sighed Arthur. Francis took him by the hand and led him over to the table. Francis tried not to show how nervous he was, but his hand couldn't help but tremble. Arthur sat down on the tiny, frog sized chair.

"Arthur…these days that we spent together have been fun! It's the most fun I've had with another person…even better than the times I've spent with the hundreds of women I've been with!" Francis said, clearly not even thinking. Arthur gave him and unhappy, displeased look. Francis went pale with embarrassment, he just implied Arthur was just one of the many love interests he met in his life, but Arthur was too special for that.

"AH! Uh…no! Nut hundred…maybe one or two…or…" Francis stammered. Arthur raised his blocky brows. A likely story…

"A-anyway! You're different from all the girls I've been with…" Francis began. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you calling me a girl?" snapped Arthur. Francis' frog cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

"No! No no no! That's not what I meant! You are not a girl! I…" Francis began. He got up to walk over to Arthur to be more intimate as they talked, but his nerves made his legs weak. Francis felt right on his face, dragging the tray of food down on top of him.

"AH! Er…I'm not m-myself tonight…" Francis stammered, brushing some of the bits of food off of his froggy, green head. From behind Francis, Arthur noticed something, what looked like a fancy clam shell behind him. What could that be for? Francis followed Arthur eyes and noticed that he was looking right at the ring "box". Francis yelped with fear of Arthur noticing and he dived onto the box, hiding it from Arthur. Arthur paused in confusion, what was Francis so uptight about? Francis sighed, standing up and cleaning himself off.

"This is a disaster…" he moaned. Arthur chuckled and pulled some loose leaves off of Francis' head.

"No no, it's fine. It's honestly kind of cute…" Arthur admitted, his cheeks turning slightly red. Francis felt his nervous heart beat settle a bit, seeing as Arthur was so relaxed maybe Francis should be too.

"Arthur, I…" Francis began, readying himself to show Arthur the ring, but Arthur's gaze was caught by something else. He gasped with delight.

"There it is!" Arthur exclaimed, hopping over to the edge of the ship. He sat on the side with his feet over the edge and looked out to the visible city ahead of them.

"That's were my restaurant's going to be Francis!" Arthur exclaimed, as excited as a child, when Francis came to sit next to him.

"Can't you just picture it? All light up and glowing as elegantly as a candelabra!" Arthur beamed.

"_Oui_! The sounds of laugher and music pouring from every window and door!" Francis added.

"But it will dignified…'

"But you need to keep it simple and loose!"  
>"If there's going to be music playing…I'm going to need a good musician to play…maybe an accordion player…" Arthur thought out loud. Francis eyes widened with surprise.<p>

"You would let me play?" he exclaimed. Arthur shook his head.

"I would have to speak to the owner about that…" Arthur paused, as if having some sort of inner conflict.

"He says it's fine!" Arthur smiled. Both of the frogs laughed. All Francis needed to do was relax and this evening was going fine, much better than it had started. Arthur sighed, his eyes swimming with thought.

"Just think, people are going to come from all over to taste our food…" Arthur said in a dreamy sort of way. In the midst of his thought, Arthur leaned slightly over to Francis, resting his head on his shoulder. Francis felt his heart skipped a bit for a moment. He was still surprised by Arthur's last statement.

"O-Our food…" Francis stammered. He and Arthur weren't even engaged yet and Arthur was already lumping himself and Francis together and a couple. Arthur paused, still lost in his thought, but then turned to Francis.

"What…oh…my father and me…_our_ food…it was always his dream to have restaurant…but he died before he could ever get it to come true…" Arthur voice trailed off in sadness, lost in the memories of his wonderful father.

"But-but…tomorrow! Our dreams are finally coming true!" Arthur smiled, trying to hide his sadness he felt about his late father. Arthur slumped down lower.

"I have to get that money by tomorrow…or I loose this place forever…" Arthur said, his voice trailing off again. Arthur had so much desire to get his restaurant, the thought of loosing it was too much to him to handle. Francis could see that this was what Arthur wanted for a long time, nothing was going stop him now. With Francis' help, Arthur could get his dream.

"Arthur…I love…" Francis began. He wanted to say "I love you and I will love you forever. Stay with me and love me for as long as we both shall live" but he didn't. Clearly, Arthur's dream was more important than love.

"I love the way to talk about you dream. And…and how brightly you light up whenever you talk about it…" Francis explained. Francis took Arthur's webbed hands and looked him directly in the eye, making sure that Arthur knew Francis was being serious.

"I promise I will do whatever I can to help you make that dream come true…" Francis vowed. Arthur paused, a small smile growing over his face. Before Arthur could say his thanks, there was the sound of a ship horn bellowed and there was an announcement that they were reaching the shores of the city.

"I should…uh…get everyone together…" Francis said, getting up and walking away from Arthur. It seemed like there was more Francis wanted to say, but he just walked off. Arthur felt something deep in his heart, like there was something conflicting inside of him. He wanted to get his restaurant, but that would mean that Francis would have to marry Daisy, which meant that he and Francis wouldn't be together anymore. Arthur was sure why that was so important to him, but he still wanted to be with Francis. They were so close and all of that would end tomorrow just so Arthur could get his dream. Arthur looked to the sky, seeing Ivan sparkling overhead.

"Oh Ivan…I've always know what I want…I was always so sure…but now…now I just don't know…" Arthur said quietly. Little did Arthur know, but when Francis left something grabbed him. A sneaky Greek shadow nabbed Francis, covering the frog's mouth with his shadow hands, there would be no way that the frog prince could cry for help. The Greek shadow carried Francis away, back to the shadow's master.

HETALIA!

Meanwhile, the Italian princess bride Daisy rapped on the door of "Prince Francis' guest house. She was dressed in a lovely light orange puffy dress, with a similar look to a layer cake. She wore a tiara and veil in her brunette hair done up in sweet bun.

"Ve~~! Prince Francis~~! Are you coming~~? You don't want to be late for our wedding~~!" Daisy cooed. Within the guest house, Matthew held the door closed, just in case the impatient little Daisy decided to try to open the door.

"U-uh…just a moment my dear…I just need to finish getting ready…" Matthew stammered. He peered through the key hole, now able to see Daisy, hoping that she would buy his lie and leave.

"Well…alright, _amore mio_…I'll be waiting for you in the car! Don't take to long!" Daisy chirped. She bounced off to the front of the house to wait with her father. Once Daisy was out of sight, Matthew slammed his forehead onto the wood of the door. Without the prince's blood, he would be stuck as a gangly awkward Canadian and not the handsome prince Daisy so desperately wanted to marry. She wouldn't have him if he was this way and there would be no way Matthew would ever take over the kingdom!

"Oh maple leaf! I'm doomed!" he moaned.

"You're doomed? Matt, it's me who's doomed!" Dr. Adnan moaned while his slick shadow trembled on the wall behind him. If Dr. Adnan didn't get the prince back, there would be a serious price to pay with his friends on the other side. Solving both of the worried men's problems, the Greek, Japanese and Egyptian shadows slithered into the room, Francis held tight in the hand of the Greek shadow. Francis struggled to get free, but he was stuck. That shadow has a pretty good grip for something that's not suppose to move on its own. Dr. Adnan's face lit up with happiness and he took the frog prince from the hand of the shadow.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed the witch doctor, laughing with triumph. Francis still squirmed, now in the grip of Dr. Adnan.

"Let go of me! Get your hands off of me!" Francis cried. Matthew drew the talisman from under his shirt and approached the prince with a sinister look on his face, chuckling in an evil sort of way.

"No! Matthew, please! Don't!" protested the Prince.

"Just a few drops of blood, your Highness…now, hold still…" hissed Matthew.

HETALIA!

Meanwhile on the docks, Arthur got off the ship and looked around. Francis hadn't returned with Cameron and Al when the ship stopped. Where could he have gone? Thankfully, Al buzzed up next to Arthur but Francis was no where near him. Arthur knew Cameron was off with the jazz band and Al was with him, where was Francis?  
>"Al, have you seen Francis?" Arthur asked. Al giggled like a giddy school girl.<p>

"Well~~~ where's your ring? I want to see it!" Al chuckled. Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, ignoring the fact that Al didn't answer his previous question at all. Al bit his lip.

"W-well…if Frenchy didn't say anything! I won't say anything either…because...because my lips are sealed tight! No force in this world could get me to talk! Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm not saying anything…" Al said, shaking his head and turning from the English frog. Arthur raised his brow.

"Al…" All of the "will power" broke down inside the firefly and he turned back to Arthur.

"Alright! Francis isn't going to marry Daisy! He wants to marry you!" Al exclaimed. Arthur face lit up with surprise, but the quickly flushed scarlet with shock.

"Once he gets Daisy to kiss him, he's going to get himself a job and get you your restaurant and…" Al could have gone on all day about Francis plans to marry Arthur and live happily ever after, but he covered his mouth with his little firefly hands.

"I've said too much, haven't I?" Al said. Arthur really didn't know what to say, let alone how to feel about the news.

"I…we have to go find him! I have to know if what you're saying is true!" Arthur exclaimed. Al could see how determined Arthur was to go find Francis, he would happily help the frog on his quest. Arthur hopped away, towards the Mardi Gras parade, followed hastily by Al.

"He was trying to propose! That explains why he was so awkward earlier!" Arthur exclaimed, a slight tone of disbelief on his voice. He wasn't too sure about how he felt about Francis. At times he wanted to be close to Francis on the days when Francis was being sweet and sort of loving, but then again Francis was perverted and strange and there was no way Arthur could be around that his entire life if they were married! He needed to talk to Francis, Arthur needed to get things sorted out!  
>"Artie! Where are we going? Slow down!" Al called, trying his best to keep up with the hopping frog.<p>

"We have to find Francis! Just look for a big float with a Princess about to kiss…" Arthur said, hopping up to a street sign to get a better view. Arthur eyes fell upon a beautiful float sort of shaped like a wedding cake. On top of the cakes float was a minister, Daisy dressed as a beautiful bride and someone Arthur could believe. Francis, as a handsome human dressed like a prince stood next to Daisy. Arthur's head swam with thought on what could have happened. Francis was human again? When did that happen? Why did that happen? As the minister began the wedding ceremony, Al buzzed next to Arthur. He looked to his friend, whose glossy green eyes were fixed on the Prince. Arthur's face was solemn and blank, with confusion and heart ache. Al was just as confused as Arthur was.

"But…but if he's human again…shouldn't you be as well…" Al questioned.

"That's what Bibi…" Al began but when he looked back to Arthur, he was gone. Al hastily looked around, but thankfully he caught a glimpse of Arthur hopping into the graveyard across the street from the parade. Al followed him, Arthur needed someone to help him even if Arthur didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>Remember how I said there was one-sided FrUK…haha! Neither did I…I tried so hard to fix all the mistakes I made about how France and Britain were falling in love! =_= I need to pay attention to what I say more often…I tried to fix it! I really did! I don't think I did a good job…but still…<p>

I just watch The Princess and the Frog a few days ago. It was kind of like a heavy reminder saying "UPDATE THIS FRIGGIN' STORY!" So I did! :D

That's all from me! I think this story may almost be over… :(


	10. Chapter 10

We're getting close to the end, aren't we? I guess that's both good and bad…Good because I have a lot of stories to work on (both here and on Fiction Press [SPONSER!]) but bad because I love this story!

Disney parodies are hard…making not sound like a script and all…it's a real pain…Probably this maybe the last parody I do…I gotta write some of my own stuff…I mean, I canceled one of my parodies due to lack of interest, but this one! Oh, this one! I'm going to grit my teeth and finish it! I'm almost done too~~!

SPOILERS! SO MANY SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED, LADS AND LASSES!

Let's get to the story, alright!

* * *

><p>Arthur sat by himself among the cold, stone graves. It seemed like in his emotional state, only the dead could comfort him. He didn't know whether he was upset about the fact that he wasn't human like Francis, which would have been truly selfish the more Arthur thought about it. Arthur was probably upset over the fact that Francis was marrying Daisy even though Al said that they were going to get married. Arthur's heart felt heavy in his tiny frog chest, there was just too much conflicting emotion about whether he loved Francis, or if he hated Francis. His heart was surely going to fall out of his chest, it was so heavy. Maybe if Arthur was sure about how he felt, he wouldn't have felt this terrible. But even if he was sure of how he felt, he still would have felt terrible. Arthur's emotions were in a terrible spot at that moment. There was a soft sound of buzzing from behind Arthur. Arthur grimaced slightly, there was only one creature he knew that buzzed whenever he moved. There was a silence between him and his visitor, Arthur hoped he just imagined the buzzing wing noise.<p>

"Look…I know what we saw back there…" Al began finally. Arthur scrunched up his face with anger; he really didn't want to talk to Al right now. Honestly, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone with his conflicting emotions. Al, on the other hand, felt like he needed to help his friend, if you could use the term "friend" ever so loosely. Arthur was never kind to Al, but Al still felt like he should help his friend.

"B-but if we go back there…m-maybe we can fix everything! You're suppose to have a happy ending, aren't you? Everyone deserves a happy ending!" Al asked with a calm voice, a voice he was using mostly to calm Arthur down. Arthur, on the other hand, was not calm. He looked at Al from the corner of his narrow eyes.

"Listen, you idiot! Life isn't full of happy ending! Grow up and you'll learn that…" Arthur snapped with a shaky voice. Arthur didn't realize how upset he was until he started speaking. Al paused for a moment, trying to tell himself that giving up on Arthur was not going to help his situation.

"Well…you know, Ivan always says that…" Al began, gesturing up to his love in the sky. Arthur turned around to face the firefly, anger in his eyes.

"Don't you get it, you little idiot? That's not a firefly! Your little Ivan is just a star! A stupid, little star! A hot ball of gas millions and millions miles away! For all we know, a dead star! _Dead_! Just like my dreams! Like I said, grow up and maybe you're your eyes, then you'll learn…" ranted Arthur as his voice trailed off. Arthur hopped away from Al, not even caring that he hurt the firefly's feelings. Al's large blue eyes welded up with tears, trying so desperately not to take what Arthur said to heart. He removed his tiny firefly sized glasses and wiped a tear from his eyes with a sniffled, turning to Ivan who reflected in Al's glossy eyes.

"H-he doesn't mean that…Ivan…he-he's just speaking out of a broken heart, that's all…" Al explained to Ivan in the cold silence of the night. Al dried his eyes and looked to Ivan with determination.

"Come on, Ivan! We have to prove to Arthur that he can still have a happy ending, whether he believes in them or not!" Al said and flew of in the direct of the town and Al wasn't going to return until he had some proof.

Meanwhile during the Mardi Gras parade, the marriage ceremony between Daisy and Matthew/Francis continued. Daisy had a dreamy look on her face, Matthew stood tall and proud, feeling royal for once in his life, Avito watched as his beautiful daughter was finally getting everything she wanted and Dr. Adnan loomed in the shadows, chuckling with a evil grin. On top of the parade float with them was a small box on a pedestal locked tightly with a key. Within the box, Francis knocked on the wood and cried out, hoping someone would hear him.

"If anyone objects the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace…" The priest declared for the rest of the people watching.

"ME! ME! I OBJECT! _C'EST MOI_! _MOI_!" Francis cried within the box, trying to cry through the keyhole. No one could hear him though, no matter how loud he screamed and cried. As he promised himself and Ivan, Al buzzed back to the parade to try and make sense of the situation, certainly Arthur had completely lost interest and wasn't going to. Al flew up to the wedding float as the minister began Matthew/Francis' vows. Over the sound of the humans all around, Al could hear the faint noise of something knocking on wood or something. Al buzzed over to the float, without being spotted by neither the bride nor the groom due to his minuscule size, following the noise over to a locked box. Al peered through the lock and both Al and the prisoner within gasped with delight.

"Prince Froggy dude!" exclaimed Al. Francis moved over to the keyhole.

"Al! _Mon dieu_ am I glad to see you! Get me out of here!" Francis exclaimed in a grateful voice.

"You got it man! Al, the Hero firefly, to the rescue!" Al said, slipping inside the mechanism of the lock. Due to the fact that both of the both the creature where exclaiming with happiness and there was noise form Al messing with the lock, Francis/Matthew heard a small sound, distracting him from the wedding ceremony.

"…as long as you both shall live…?" finished the priest. Thankfully, Matthew had finally come back to earth just in time to hear the priest finish the vow.

"What? Oh…yes! Yes I do!" hissed Matthew, meriting a charmed and dreamy like look from Daisy, clearly smitten with love.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Prince and…" began the priest. Just as the ceremony was about to finish, Al had finished with the lock and the box containing Francis flung open, letting the poor frog prince escaped. Francis jumped up onto Matthew's shoulder, causing a gasp from the priest Daisy, her father and the rest of the people witnessing the scene. Francis grabbed onto the string were Dr. Adnan's talisman hung, trying to break the string and take the talisman for himself. Turns out the string as stronger than Francis thought and he ended up knocking over Matthew in the process. Francis still hung on tight to the talisman, causing him to fall down the float as well. Both Francis and Matthew tumbled down the wedding cake and hit the cobblestone ground hard. Daisy peered over the side of the wedding cake, making sure her husband-to-be was alright.

"Francis! Are you alright daring?" Daisy cooed in her child-like voice. Matthew's head ached from hitting the ground and everything seemed a bit fuzzy, but he was still able to help himself up off the ground, grabbed the princely frog tight in his fist before leaving.

"I…uh…just need a moment…I won't be long, darling!" Matthew cried to the bride just before making a headlong dash into the church he fell in front of. Daisy wiggled her petite body in a huffed up sort of way, puffing up her cheeks with hot air.

"_Que palla_!" she cursed. Matthew slammed the door of the church and turned to the frog in his fist, wriggling and wiggle to get free.

"Matthew! Let me go!" demanded Francis.

"No! Not until I get my revenge on you! I'm done with being pushed around by the stuck up, royal pain you are!" snapped Matthew. Within the shadows of the church, Dr. Adnan emerged, blood boiling with the fact that his plan was nearly complete and this skinny little freak ruined it.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Adnan. Matthew turned to him with a look of fear, like a child being caught by a parent with something they shouldn't have.

"Get back out there and finish the plan!" ordered the Turkish witch doctor. Matthew looked pale with fear and intimidation at Dr. Adnan, giving Francis the perfect time to escape. Francis wiggled his arm free and quickly grabbed the talisman from around Matthew's neck. Out of shock, Matthew let go of the frog with a yelp, causing the talisman to fall with him turning Matthew back into a nerdy, pale little twig he was suppose to be. Al, hearing all of the commotion that was coming from inside the church, squeezed his way inside the door, witnessing the scene that was happening.

"Matthew! Grab him! Don't let him get away!" demanded Dr. Adnan. Francis, noticing Al buzzing into the scene, tossed the talisman at the firefly.

"Al! Catch!" he cried. Al caught the talisman, but it dragged the firefly to the ground. You'd be surprised at how heavy the simplest of things can be to a firefly only the size of a silver dollar. Al was still able to move with the talisman in hand and made it out of the church.

"Find him! Get that firefly!" exclaimed Dr. Adnan. From the beneath the feet and shadows of the people in the excited crowd, the Greek, Japanese and Egyptian shadows followed their master orders and tailed the firefly into the graveyard, probably returning back to Arthur.

Meanwhile, on one of the many colorful floats, Cameron finally had his chance to play for the crowd he's always wanted. The sound of the jazz trumpet filled the air, along with the accompaniment of the other wonderful sounding jazz instruments. They played a jovial, happy tune, giving even more life to the already very lively, wondrous party and parade. Out of his alligator peripheral vision, Cameron saw Al buzzed by, followed by the three devious shadows in a hot pursuit.

"Al?" Cameron said, stopping his trumpet playing and turning to make sure his friend was alright. He watched the group travel into the eerie, haunting graveyard. Noticing that their newest band member had stopped playing, one of the band members, a Chinese man dressed as a panda, approached Cameron.

"Hey, are you alright, aru?" he asked. Cameron wanted to stay and play for all his new, beloved fans and live his one and only dream, but Al was facing shadows! Dr. Adnan's shadows, no less! He needed the help of someone much bigger than a firefly. Cameron's face twisted into a look of determination, he knew what he had to do. The once happy and ecstatic crowd turned into a fear stricken and panic crowd as a wild alligator trumped through masses of people.

"It's a real alligator!"

"Run away!" cried some of the people, running away in fear. Cameron growled and snarled, baring his rows and rows of sharp, large, white teeth. Cameron broke through the crowd, making his way to the graveyard to help his friends.

Meanwhile in the graveyard, Arthur sat among the dead and departed souls, still moping and doing nothing to nurse his broken heart. Arthur sighed, his tiny breath breaking the damp, silent air. Far in the distance, there was the sound of someone calling Arthur's name.

"Artie! Artie!" cried Al, buzzing over the broken hearted frog as fast as he could.

"Al?" Arthur cried back, despite the fact that, if there was one thing in this world that Arthur hated, it was being called "Artie". Al made it over to Arthur and dropped the talisman in Arthur's skinny froggy arms.

"This proves it! This proves that the prince we saw on the float wasn't really Francis!" Al panted, out of breath from the heavy talisman and flying all over the place. Arthur furrowed his blocky brows.

"What on earth is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a voodoo-a-dee-doo-da doohickey whatever! It's from that Dr. Adnan dude! He was using it to control…" Al began. As he spoke, the shadows slithered their way over the gravestones, making their way over to Arthur and Al and, more importantly, the talisman.

"Not time to explain! Just take the talisman and run! Run fast! And make sure that shadow dude doesn't get this!" demanded Al. Arthur held the talisman close to him and hopped as fast he could away from Al and the shadows. It was very brave of Al to stand up from him, even though Arthur hadn't exactly been very kind to the little firefly. Al turned to face the shadows, ready to show them just why he's calls himself "the HERO!".

"This is what you get for messing with the HERO! And the Hero's friends!" snapped the little firefly. His glowing firefly thorax glowed brighter at each other the shadows. With a fatal, aluminous glow, Al sliced through the shadows. Al hit the Greek shadow right across the face, causing his face to explode and the shadow to cry out with pain. Al blasted the Japanese shadow in the chest, right in the cavity where it's heart should have been. The beast cried with pain, like a human would. Lastly, Al slashed the Egyptian shadow in half with his light, causing the demon the moan with pain. With each blast of light, the shadows vanished.

"Was it really that easy?" Al wondered aloud. It was no matter, he still saved the day from the demon shadows. With a triumphant laugh, Al began to make his way to find his friend to tell him the good news. Just before he could go barely even a meter, Al was flick on the back of his tiny head and fell hard to the dirty ground. A long shadow stretched over the tiny fly's body, a shadow belonging to Dr. Adnan. He loomed over Al with an icy, sinister look on his face. Al tried to get up and move, but his entire body was stricken with pain. Dr. Adnan lowered his foot over the little, helpless fly. Without even a change of expression on his face, Dr. Adnan slammed his foot onto the ground with an eerie sounding crunch. Dr. Adnan pushed his mask in nonchalantly, as if nothing happened at all. Dr. Adnan sauntered off, adjusting the collar of his jacket with a sick grin stretching over his face. Cameron followed everyone else into the graveyard, calling his friends names.

"AL~! AL~!" he cried into the night. Cameron would have continued down the path, but he stopped at the horrific sight before him. Cameron's face melted into a sorrowful expression and he went slightly pale. Lightning and thunder flashed about around him, creating somewhat of an ambient atmosphere.

"A…Al…" Cameron said, his voice straining with sadness. There was no response.

* * *

><p>Raspberry lollypops taste so good~…Oh, brain food!<p>

Sorry for the CRAZY long wait…but I've had other things that I wanted to do and, truth be told, I just haven't felt like typing recently…

But I got through the chapter! Woo! But how many more to go…? :(

Iggy's a douche in the beginning of this chapter! But, it's okay, he just has a lot of feels.

The scene in the movie when Tiana tells Ray that Evangeline isn't a firefly and is a star is probably one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Ray just looks so cute when he's crying~~~! (lol there I go using FUCKING tildes again. Derpy derpy doo 6_9! If you don't know what I'm sarcastically talking about, go to my Mama Aradia story…) It made me feel! I tried (and failed) to capture that cuteness in this chapter!

How many people have some serious feels right now? This chapter defiantly highlights some of the saddest moments in the movie…

Moi moi until next time friends! ;)


End file.
